Limitless
by seagate
Summary: All it took was one choice, a single decision to change the life and destiny of Harry Potter. It is because of this choice that a stronger and more powerful Harry is born, whether this will be good or bad is unknown, but one thing is for sure, it will certainly not be boring.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Right so here is another story, the idea came to me and I decided to write it down because I liked it. I know I already have some stories but I have hit a mental block on some of these and so I decided to cleanse my palette so to speak. This is why I have written this new story as a tester of sorts.**

 **The Harry in this story will be a complex and sometimes contradictory character, he is someone that has had to grow up very fast whether he wanted to or not. At the moment I don't think I would be able to categories Harry in term of light, grey and neutral.**

 **For those reading I will tell you now Harry's family is still alive, it will be a wrong boy who lived story, but I am going to try my best to make sure it is not a cliché, cringe and angstfest as I hate those types of stories. I am hoping that I am going to do something new and novel here.**

 **SO please everyone enjoy my first ever Harry Potter/ DC story, and please leave a comment or review after as I do enjoy reading feedback as it helps with writing the next chapter, or it also helps to point out if I have made a monumental mistake.**

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Surrey, England)**

It was in 1994 that a young Harry Potter came across something that would change his life forever. He was only six years old at the time, having turned six only a few short weeks ago. However despite his youth he was a very intelligent child and independent to. Which was probably a good thing considering his guardians; the Dursley's were not the most caring of people. Unfortunately though he was stuck with them, with his parents having died in a car crash years earlier they were the only family he had.

Currently it was a Friday that much Harry knew, what the date was though he had no idea. But it was a Friday and he was still on his school holidays. Now normally on a pleasant day like today he would be doing his daily chores, either weeding the garden, washing up or vacuuming the house. But luckily he wasn't, his Aunt had some guests over and as was usual she didn't want Harry around embarrassing her, which was why she shoved him outside and told him to stay outside for a few hours.

How the woman thought Harry would embarrass her anymore than her own chubby brat Dudley he didn't know, but what he did know was that he was going to take advantage of this free time while he had it, which was why he was currently walking to the park. It was not a long walk, barely a hundred metres in fact.

At the moment Harry was wandering around in the small amount woodland on the periphery of the park, having a look around as he waited for the nearby play park to quiet down enough for him to get a turn on the swing or the climbing frame.

It was as he was wandering through the small copse of trees, kicking at the piles fallen leaves as children often did that he noticed something. Something had flown out of the last pile of leaves he had kicked, something small and green.

Hurrying over to the spot where it flew, Harry spent a few minutes nosing around, pushing aside more leaves and a few fallen sticks as he looked for whatever it was. Now some may wonder why he was putting some much effort into finding something so inconsequential. The easy answer was Harry was bored, and finding whatever it was, was a way to temporarily alleviate that boredom.

His searching was not in vain, a few minutes after beginning he had found what had previously attracted his attention. It was a little green rock? Or at least something that looked like a rock. It was small, no bigger than the size of his thumb, but it was interesting all the same. Holding the little green rock in his hands, Harry was surprised to find that it was warm; the little rock was radiating small amounts of heat. How very curious.

Looking at it closely his emerald eyes gleaming with interest Harry decided he was going to keep it, this little piece of rock, after all why wouldn't he, it was cool. Slipping it into his coat pocket, a slight smile on his face as he felt the warmth still radiating from it Harry decided today was a good day, especially since the play park looked to have become a lot quieter as people went off to have their lunches.

 **( - )**

Later that day, after having a rather disappointing dinner Harry was lying in his bed. A small rather lumpy mattress that had been shoved in the cupboard under the stairs, currently Harry was lying on his back looking at the little stone he had found earlier, turning it over slowly in his hands as he noticed how the green stone glowed in the darkness. Yes this stone was very cool, and definitely something Harry would be keeping. With that in mind, Harry turned on his side and shoved the stone under his pillow, his reasoning being that the stone would warm up his thin pillow, which would in turn warm him up as he slept.

Sleep soon followed after that, after all he was six and it was almost nine O'clock at night, he was tired. As Harry slept he did not notice that the stone below his pillow had started to glow, how could he, he was asleep. But glow the stone did, for it was not an innocent little trinket that Harry had found, it was the fragmented remains of a meteor that had fallen to earth many years before, a meteor that had come from the destroyed planet of Krypton, more than twenty years ago.

What Harry did not know was that the small amounts of warmth he could feel coming from the stone and the slight glow it had, was in fact caused by the radiation it was emitting. A radiation that could cause mutation in some humans, and in fact had done so before, those affected by the radiation form this stone had come to be known as Metahumans. This was exactly what was happening to Harry as he lay in his small cupboard, the little glowing stone in very close proximity to him.

Luckily for Harry though, he was not like a normal human. No, he like his parents and younger brother was a part of the magical world, a secretive society of wizards, witches and other magical creatures that lived alongside mundane, unseen and unnoticed. Their society was a small one, measuring in the hundreds of thousands worldwide, all of whom lived under protective wards, hidden from the mundane world by magic.

Harry had been born a wizard, the first born son of Lily and James Potter, why he did not live with his parents was not known. Either way he had been sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle whilst his brother, the famous Boy-Who-Lived remained with their parents. Apparently his brother was famous for not only surviving but also somehow vanquishing one of the darkest wizards of all time, Voldemort. Not that Harry knew this, or any of it really, he was still living with the belief that his parents had died in a car crash, never knowing that he had been abandoned with the Dursley's for unknown reasons.

How a baby like Harry's brother, Charles, was able to vanquish a Dark Lord was unknown, the only people who had been in the room at the time of the attack was a three year old Harry Potter, a one year old Charles Potter, their Grandmother Dorea Potter and of course the Dark Lord Voldemort. Only the two children had inexplicably survived that night.

So yes what happened that Halloween night in Godric's Hollow was a complete mystery, but despite that, what was fact in the minds of the magical world was that the young Charles Potter had somehow Vanquished Voldemort without a single injury. Whilst Harry, an innocent bystander had barely survived the night having only received a single injury, a small lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Fame though could be dangerous, especially for one so young and with so many enemies, the few former follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort that escaped prison. Which was why, after the death of his grandmother at Voldemort's hands and the beginning of his brothers legend, Harry had for reasons unknown been sent to live with his mother's sister, his Aunt Petunia.

What was less well known, or what was actually completely unknown at the moment, was that Harry also had a received soul fragment of the very Dark Lord that had been vanquished, bound to the cursed scar, that had been caused by Voldemort's attempts to kill Harry and his younger brother.

It was because of the combination of Harry's magic, Voldemort's souls fragment and the little piece of Kryptonite that Harry's life and destiny was forever changed.

 **( - )**

As Harry lay in his bed sleeping, he was unaware that the untrained magic that was unknowingly within him was currently guiding and manipulating the effects of the Kryptonite stone, effects that were only made more potent by Harry's proximity to the stone and his young age. Already the changes were beginning to take shape as Harry's magic unintentionally began to merge with the radiation coming from the stone. So too did the soul fragment in Harry's scar begin to become effected, as it broke down, unable to adapt or defend against the foreign alien nature of the radiated energy.

The changes in Harry were quick, much quicker than they would have been in an ordinary human, spurred on as they were by Harry's magic. Now normally a person's magic would protect them from radiation, but for a juvenile like Harry who was not even aware he had magic this was not the case, his magic had not been trained to react in such a manner and so instead it adapted instead of resisting.

As Harry lay in bed asleep, he was unaware that both magic and radiation began to flow through his body, strengthening his muscles, sharpening his mind and fundamentally changing and mutating the magic in his body into something different, something new. The soul fragment in his head also broke down, before it began to merge with the young Harry's unconscious mind, helped along by the influence of the Kryptonite it became bound to Harry in such a way that it became a part of him.

In short when Harry woke up the next morning he would be essentially reborn. He would be smarter and more analytical than any six year old had any right to be, he would be stronger, faster and more athletic than is possibly human and he would have knowledge of things he did not before. In short he had gone to sleep a six year old child and had woken up something else.

 **( - )**

It was early the next morning that Harry awoke, his eyes scrunched up in irritation as he heard the clumping of his Aunt as she walked down stars. Pushing himself up and out of bed, Harry looked around at his room, a bemused expression on his face. Is this really how he lived, in a cupboard under the stairs, there was a spare room upstairs and he was expected to sleep in a cupboard?

With a frown on his face, Harry pushed himself to his feet, was it his imagination or did he feel lighter than he did before. Shaking that thought out of his head, he got dressed, slipping on a pair of worn jeans, a baggy grey T-shirt and a pair of scuffed trainers. Turning to leave, Harry paused for a second, before he remembered something, turning back around Harry grabbed the stone he had found the day before and slipped it in his pocket, he didn't want Dudley finding and stealing it after all.

Leaving his cupboard, Harry could smell bacon cooking. His stomach rumbled as he did, and Harry realised he was famished, in fact he could not remember ever having been this hungry before. Wandering through to the kitchen, Harry took a seat at the kitchen table.

His arrival in the kitchen had not gone unnoticed by his Aunt, who looked at her nephew with a frown before snapping out. "Well don't just sit there, get up and start helping with breakfast!"

Harry looked up in surprise at that, before he rolled his eyes. _'Yes because trusting a six year old to cook over a hot stove was a great idea…'_ Harry thought sarcastically to himself, before he suddenly blinked in surprise unsure where that comment had come from.

Even so Harry got up and began to help, setting the table with knives and forks, before he took over frying the bacon, sausages, black pudding, mushrooms, eggs, mushrooms and tomatoes. While his Aunt Petunia made toast….

Soon enough his Uncle came down stairs, followed by Harry's chubby cousin Dudley. Neither of them said morning as they instead just sat at the table expectantly.

"Oh good morning my precious Duddykins!" Petunia cried as she abandoned the kitchen to greet her son with hugs and kisses. Leaving Harry to finish up and plate the breakfasts.

"Hurry up boy I am starving!" Vernon shouted as he looked to Harry, who at that moment was struggling to dish out all the breakfasts alone.

' _Yeah and I am Mary Queen of Scots you stupid fat muggle!'_ Harry thought venomously to himself as he eyed his Uncles obese frame, before he once against blinked in surprise at what he had just thought, who the hell was Mary Queen of Scots and what was a muggle.

"Well come on, don't let it get cold!" Petunia snapped at Harry as she stopped fussing over Petunia and instead glared at Harry.

Once again pushing back his traitorous thought Harry proceeded to serve breakfast whilst the Dursley's sat at the table and spoke amongst each other, making plans for what they would do today, unsurprisingly none of their plans included Harry.

After he finished serving them breakfast, Harry went to dish out his own, using the left over scraps from the frying pans to cobble together a satisfactory breakfast. As he was doing this the family kept on eating and making plans, deciding that they would go to the zoo today, before having a nice pub lunch.

With that decided and breakfast all but finished Petunia looked down at Harry, a scowl on her face as she realised he was only halfway through his breakfast. "Well come on hurry up! You have a lot of washing up to do, and I want it done before we leave."

"Does that mean I am going with you?" Harry asked blandly, already knowing what the answer would be.

An ugly sneer crossed Petunia's face at that, before she replied. "No, you will be going to Mrs Figg's; I will call her after breakfast. Now hurry up and do your chores."

"Yes master." Harry replied sarcastically as he once again rolled his eyes, irritation beginning to rise up in him as for the first time in his life he realised that this was not right. He should not be being treated like this, not by people like them.

Petunia's expression darkened as she heard the tone of his voice and what he said. Reaching out she grabbed his still unfinished plate of breakfast, before she proceeded to throw the remnants into the bin. "Well it looks like you are finished, get on with cleaning up."

Harry glared at Petunia at that. "No."

"No?" His Aunt replied a look of surprise on her face as her nephew refused her orders. "You ungrateful little wretch, after we put a roof over your head and food in your stomach you selfish little brat?"

"I sleep in a cupboard and am given the leftovers to eat." Harry replied bluntly. ""For which I am treated like a domestic slave, like some kind of house elf!"

Petunia's face went bone white as she heard what he said, both enraged by the comment and worried by his reference to magic, she had heard her sister Lily talk of house elf's before. They were part of her freakish world, how the boy knew about them she did not know, but she would stamp it out now.

"How dare you speak to me like that you horrible little freak!?" Petunia shouted as she slapped the boy, knocking him the ground as she did so. "Vernon!" Petunia called.

Harry's could feel the burning feeling on his cheek from where his Aunt had hit him. It was not the first time she or Vernon had lashed out in anger, but they had never struck him this hard before. Previously it had been a cuff to the back of the head or a light slap, but this was a full on hit.

Harry's expression darkened, in a way a six year old child's never should, as he pushed himself to his feet. Just in time to see his Uncle waddle into the room.

"'Tunia what's going on?"Vernon asked as he looked form his angry pale faced wife to the boy, who had a bright red mark across his face.

"He is refusing to do his chores Vernon!" Petunia replied angrily, before her voice went quiet as she added on. "And he is talking about 'you know what'."

Vernon's face went bright red almost purple as he heard that. "Boy!"

Harry's eyes widened as he heard his Uncles bellow, unsure why he was getting so angry. Either way Harry decided that the best thing for him at the moment would be to get out of here and let things cool down a bit. Beginning to take steps backwards as he saw his angry Uncle lumber towards him, Harry felt a sliver of fear as he realised that he had been backing into a corner.

"You are going to get in your cupboard and stay there!" Vernon snarled as he lunged at Harry, trying to grab him so he could drag him to his cupboard and unceremoniously throw him in.

Harry's eyes widened in fear as he saw his enraged Uncle reaching for him, throwing his arms forward Harry waited for the pain, it didn't come though. No what happened instead was Harry felt a warm and pleasant feeling flowing through his outraised arms. He then heard a shout of surprise followed by a loud crashing sound and his Aunt screaming.

Twisting his head around Harry saw that his Uncle was somehow on the other side of the room, having being thrown through the oven, the kitchen table and into the wall on the other side, hard enough for small cracks to have appeared on the wall behind him. With a groan of pain blood began to spill from Vernon's mouth as he collapsed to the floor with a crunching sound, no doubt suffering multiple broken bones and internal injuries.

"What have you done you freak!" Petunia screamed in horror as she saw the unconscious and mangled body of her husband. Looking to Harry in fear and hatred, Petunia grabbed the handle of the still hot fry pan from the stove before she swung it at Harry.

Once again Harry felt the warmth flowing through his body, as he looked on in shock.

The flying pan shot out of Petunia's hands, so fast that it embedded itself in the wall on the other side of the house with a loud crunching sound. Petunia's horrified gaze looked form the frying pan to Harry.

Harry's frowned as he saw what had happened, what he had clearly made happen. A part of him wanted to claim it was like magic, but deep down a part of him knew that it wasn't, it was something else. Looking to the shocked form of his Aunt, Harry decided to try something, raising his hand Harry willed his Aunt away.

For Petunia it was like getting struck by an invisible train, as she was blown backwards and slammed into the wall of the house with a horrible crunching sound.

Seeing what he had just done, Harry's eyes widened in horror as he saw his Aunt collapse to the floor, possibly dead. Turning his head to the side he could see his cousin Dudley huddled in the corner, a terrified look on his face as he stared at Harry in fear.

Looking around at the now partially destroyed kitchen and hearing the cries of Dudley ringing in his ears Harry decided to run. He couldn't stay here in this house, not anymore, not only would the Dursley's allow it, if they survived, but also because Harry didn't think he could tolerate it either. With that in mine he ran out of the house, down the road and away. Not stopping to look back, not caring that he was running faster than should be possible for a six year old, or that he was not tiring.

All Harry cared about was getting away as far as he could, what he did then… well he would decided that later.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry, Nine Years Later)**

It had been nearly nine years since that day, nine years since Harry had fled from the Dursley's house with nothing but the clothes on his back, and he had to say he had no regrets. Or at least that was the way Harry thought of it. Although the last nine years had not been the easiest they had been rewarding all the same. He had learnt how to look after himself, and how to in fact thrive on his own.

Just as he had learned how to wield his powers and yes he did have powers. Courtesy of the Kryptonite he had picked up as a child. It had not taken him long after he had fled the Dursley's to work out that he was different, and that difference had to do with the mysterious glowing rock he had picked up the day before. Which was why he had looked into what the rock was the first chance he had, after all it had changed him, it had made him stronger, faster and much more intelligent than was at all possible for a child, it had also given him the ability to move and control things with just his mind, which was certainly not normal.

He hadn't found out what it was until years later, when he had found out that he was not the only one to be affected by these radiated chunks of asteroid. In fact there were suspected to be hundreds of people worldwide who had been affected, mostly in America but also in other parts of the world. These people affected by fragments of Kryptonite that had fallen to earth years ago just like Harry was, were often called Metahuman, or Meteor Freaks.

Since that time he had been wandering around, learning how to use his ability, which he had come to learn was a very, enhanced form of telekinesis. He had of course abused said power over the years, using it to get money and other things he wanted. It was not the most moral of things to do, but to be fair he had never been taught morals so he didn't much care.

Currently Harry was in America, having traveled over to avoid the constant attempts by the magical community to track him down. It appeared that his abilities were not the only thing he gained thanks to the Kryptonite, he also had gained scattered memories of the magical worlds, and just whose memories they were he had no idea, for all he knew they were from his past life, if such a thing were possible… which it might, after all if magic and superpowers were real?

Either way he had gained memories that were not his own, and he had used these fragmented memories to discover that the magical world was in fact real, and that he Harry was supposedly the missing older brother of some kind of messiah/ celebrity baby, the famous Charles Potter. Yes, Harry had found out that not only were his parents alive, they had two other children and were living in perfect familial bliss. Why Harry had been sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle he did not know, nor did he want to. The Potter's as far as he was concerned could go fuck themselves, they didn't want him, then fine he didn't want them, he didn't hate them, they just meant nothing to him.

Suffice to say upon learning that, and learning more about the crackpot wizard society Harry decided to steer clear of it. He did of course go in to Diagon Alley, the main British Wizarding High Street, a few times over the years. As although he may not be a wizard, no doubt thanks to the exposure to Kryptonite at such a young age, he was still able to see through their wards and use their magical items, even if he couldn't create them himself. Harry likened it to him being a magical mutant, which was somewhere between a magical creature and a magical human, either way he was magical even if he would likely never be able to use a magic wand or cast their little spells.

It was actually through using one of the magical little trinkets that he had got to America; an International Portkey he had acquired through dubious means had dropped him off on the outskirts of somewhere called Jump City. Harry had personally never been to the place before; he had been to America on 'business', i.e. to abuse his gifts to get money which could be spent on his rather extravagant lifestyle. Whilst he was here last time he had also crippled/ killed a few villains/ bad guy who he thought deserved killing.

Harry was not the most moral of people; in fact he was quite erratic doing what he wanted, when he wanted because he wanted too.

Currently Harry was walking down Jump City's main promenade, keeping an eye out as he did for any do-gooder hero or nosy magical who might find away to piss him off and ruin his day.

Looking in the reflective surface of a shop window as he passed, Harry couldn't help but admire his looks. Looking back at him was a ruggedly handsome young man, with messy black hair that reached to just below his neck and emerald green eyes. He had quite pale skin and a lean athletic body, and was currently stood at just less than five feet and ten inches. At the moment he was wearing a baggy red T-shirt, a pair of ripped black jeans and a hooded coat with a grey fur lining. Around his neck was a chain necklace, which had the same small piece of Kryptonite he had found as a kid attached to the end and currently hidden under his red shirt.

Looking at the mirror surface of the window critically, Harry brought his hand up to his forehead where he lightly traced the now mostly faded lightning bolt scar. Harry scowled a she looked at it; the reminder of the night that his parents had abandoned him to the tender mercies of the Dursley's, which was not something Harry wanted to remember. Although Harry couldn't complain about the way his life had gone, he was having a great time after all, he did hate the scar as it reminded him of the life he could have had as a wizard with two loving parents.

Looking away from the shop, Harry instead continued his way down the promenade, beginning to whistle the tune 'Con te partirò' or 'Time to Say Goodbye' to himself as he wandered down the street. His hands stuck in his coat pocket as he pondered about what he would do today, should he rob some corrupt organisation, find a bar and try and convince them to serve him, or hunt down a criminal and give him true justice. Harry might be far more intelligent and mentally older than a person his age should be, he was generally quite an aimless person.

After all when you had the power to get as much money and trinkets as you wanted, what else is there to do.

Go to school? Ha! School was for stupid people.

Get a job? What's the point when you can steal money from criminals and the corrupt whenever you want?

Volunteer at a soup kitchen? Nope, that would be massive waste of his talent and intelligence.

Harry was soon knocked out of his musings, by a loud crashing sound, followed by lots of people screaming and fleeing.

Aha! Looks like some wannabe 'super villain' was causing trouble, dealing with him of her should shave a few minutes of Harry's day.

 **( - )**

Heading in the direction of the screams, shouting and explosions a slight smile of excitement crossed Harry's face. He could already feel his blood pumping, he loved a good fight, and even if he had yet to find someone to truly challenge him, not actively sought out a challenge, he still enjoyed the a good scrap.

A scowl crossed Harry's face as he realized that he would have to fight the flow of the crowd if he wanted to see what was happening. That or he could just use his telekinesis and fly over the crowd. This is exactly what he did as he ascended into the air and easily flew over the mob of people fleeing the scene of chaos in front of him.

Chaos that all seemed to be being caused by a rather attractive girl. It didn't take Harry long to guess she wasn't from around here, the orange skin and glowing green eyes kind of gave that away. But for the first alien Harry had seen in person he had to say that she was a beauty, with a perfectly sculpted body, an inhumanely beautiful face and a towering height of around six foot four inches Harry decided it was love at first site. This was only confirmed when the girl turned to look at him, her glowing green eyes narrowed as she grabbed a nearby car, lifted it above her head with ease and threw it at him like a normal person would through a tennis ball.

Yep it was definitely love at first sight.

Twitching the finger on his right hand, making a slight downwards gesture Harry stopped the car midair before sending it slamming it into the ground with barely a thought.

"What a woman!" Harry said with a grin as he unashamedly stared at the beautiful alien woman, noting as he did that she was wearing some high-tech manacles, which she seemed to be trying to get off her as she rampaged through the city centre.

Hovering closer Harry saw the girl pick up another car which she proceeded to use to destroy the frontage of a Pizza place. Good thing Harry wasn't in the mood for pizza, he thought as he drifted back to the ground, preparing to go help the girl and stop her from trashing too much of the city. It was going to be his good deed for the day.

Before he could though he saw noticed bladed metal projectile hit the girl across the back of her head, bouncing off the strange spiked helmet she was wearing, it still managed to knock her off balance though. Which Harry guessed was the aim.

Turning his head, Harry looked for the source of the projectile, his gaze came to the rest of a masked boy maybe a few years younger than him, the boy was probably a hero. The mask, spandex tights and cape kind of made that obvious, although he could be a villain as they have a similar dress sense, which is no doubt pretty embarrassing. Either was a few moments after seeing the boy, Harry was able to recognize him, it was Robin, the sidekick of 'the Batman', a non-powered superhero that Harry had had the misfortune of running into the last time he was in America.

Oblivious to Harry, the boy darted towards the red haired girl, two more of his projectiles in hand, both of which he flung at the slightly off guard girl.

' _Well that just won't do.'_ Harry thought as he stopped the two… robin themed shuriken? In midair, before he telekinetically crushed them until they were little more that crumpled pieces of metal, which dropped innocently onto the floor with barely a sound.

That got the attention of the other two onto him, as he casually walked forwards, his hands in his pocket and a bored look on his face as.

"Attacking an innocent young lady from behind? Bad form old boy!" Harry said with a smirk, playing up his British accent slightly as he did, he had heard that girls found the accent cute, and he certainly found this orange skinned goddess cute.

The girl turned to look at him, a suspicious glare on her face as she took up a guarded position, her glowing green eyes moving from the smiling and calm Harry to the suspicious and on guard Robin.

Speaking of the masked caped boy, he immediately got into a fighting stance, another of those boomerang like projectiles held tightly in his hand, even as he looked warily between Harry and the girl.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded, his sudden loud exclamation getting the girls attention back on him as she charged at the boy wonder, a snarl on her face. Leaping an inhumanely large distance, the girl appeared above the boy, her arms raised as she used her manacled hands to smash the car he was standing on, though not before the boy back flipped off the car, and flung his weapon at her. Continued after him and swinging for him once again, Harry began feeling slightly left out as the two fought in front of him, well she fought, the boy wonder just continued to dodge each swing.

Letting out a bored sigh as he saw the fight continue, Harry pulled a table and chair towards him from the ruined pizzeria, before also abusing his powers to get himself a large Pepsi Max from behind the counter. He might also have raided the till a little bit, just to get some spending money for the rest of the day.

As Harry was doing this, the fight in front of him continued, as the girl continued to chase the surprisingly nimble boy around. Swinging for Robin again, only for him to back flip over her, the girl was caught by surprise as he threw an explosive disk at her mid flip, a disk which had no affect on her when it struck her and exploded.

Harry grinned as he saw how tough the girl was, definitely his type. His smile grew wider as he saw her kick a nearby car, launching it in the direction of Robin, who was forced to dive the ground to avoid a grizzly death. Harry rolled his eyes, as he saw the car continue its path, only heading straight for him; with a twitch of his finger he knocked the car away, sending it to the side and through the frontage of a fancy clothing shop.

Ignorant of this, the girl once again went after Robin, her arms raised as she tried to take advantage of the boy's position, lying on the floor, by slamming her manacled hands on top of him creating a smaller crater below her as she did, however Robin annoyingly rolled out of the way pulling out an extendable staff as he did.

Not missing a beat the spandex clad boy rushed at the girl, smacking her with the staff and into a car, though the staff shattered into pieces a moment later.

Glaring at the boy, the orange skinned girl rose into the air before she literally flew at the boy, her arms raised to strike, only for her to be knocked off course by what looked like a green ram…?

"Oh now you are taking the piss." Harry muttered to himself as he saw the ram change into a green skinned boy in a black and purple outfit, with a ridiculous mask on his head. The boy looked to be around the same age as both Harry and Robin.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy sir!" The younger boy shouted as he saluted Robin, a large grin on his face. "How can I help?" The boy continued before he noticed who he was talking too, and an excited look crept onto his face.

"Oh damn man! You're Robin aren't you sir?!" Beast Boy asked with wide eyes and an excited smile.

"Well you can start by not calling me sir," Robin replied in surprise, only for Beast Boy to nod his head and salute.

"Well let me just say it's a real honor to be..." The green skinned boy began, oblivious to all else as he continued to gush over Robin.

"Beast boy was it?" Robin interrupted suddenly, with Beast Boy nodding his head eagerly in response.

Robin then pointed to the left and the two turned to see the girl with glowing green eyes lifting a bus above her head, no doubt with the intention to throw it at the two boys who had attacked her, which she did, throwing it at them forcing them both to jump out of the way.

The bus would never have made contact though as a muscular black man in a grey hoodie chose that moment to make himself know, as he easily stepped up and caught the bus.

"Ok this is starting to get fucking ridiculous," Harry grumbled as he stood up and threw his empty coke bottle on the floor.

"Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?!" The bulky teen shouted out as he set the bus on the ground, before glaring up at the flying orange skinned girl.

In response the girl landed on the ground soundlessly, before she raised her manacled hands and slammed them on the ground, breaking the restraints that kept her hands locked together as she did so.

With her hands now free, she turned to the three people opposing her, her green eyes glowing as she started to though glowing emerald green bolts of energy from her hands. The bolts scattering everywhere forcing the boys to ran away as she continued firing her green bolts, seeing some of the green bolts of energy heading his way, Harry own eyes began to glow faintly as he telekinetically slapped them away, not allowing a single bolt within a metre of him.

Scowling in irritation, Harry raised his right hand, his eyes glowing more fiercely as he grabbed the girl in his telekinetic grip, completely startling her as she suddenly found herself unable to move. Gripping her hard enough to make her let out a gasp of pain, Harry released his psychic grip, not actually wanting to hurt this strange girl. With Harry no longer holding her in place, the girl fell to her knees panting hard as she did so.

"Terribly sorry about that but you seemed a bit out of control, and I didn't want you getting yourself or someone else hurt." Harry said diplomatically as he approached the girl, his hand raised to show he meant no harm. As he walked towards the now standing he took the time to study her more, she truly was a very beautiful girl, with flawless features and a statuesque body. She was also a very tall, considering she was possibly around Harry's own age and was over six foot.

The girl looked suspiciously at Harry as he approached, still conscious of the fact he had seemingly immobilized her without effort. Green energy surrounded her hands as she pointed at Harry who came to a stop just out of arms reach, a calm look on his face as he kept his hands raised.

"So I am Harry," Harry said, as he became conscious of the Beast Boy, Robin, the boy in the grey hoodie and a new person, a hooded girl who was wearing a purple cloak all cautiously approached the two of them.

"Not sure who they all are, sidekicks and wannabes I think, but never mind eh!" Harry said with a smile, "So what's your name beautiful?"

"Gota! Gota Ugoka!" The red haired girl growled in response.

"Well that's nice…" Harry replied blandly, not sure what else he could say to that. Instead he took note that she still had the manacles on her hands. Moving his hand forward, Harry ripped the two manacles apart with a thought, tearing them to shreds as he easily and painlessly removed them from the girl's wrists.

The girl looked startled at that, even as she looked cautiously at her now freed hands rubbing her sore wrists as she did so, before she looked up at Harry. Her glowing green eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You're welcome," Harry replied with a shrug, as he brought his hands down and shoved them into his pockets. Still conscious of the other four people behind him, he was prepared if any of them wanted to cause trouble.

"So…" Harry began only to be taken by surprise when the girl pulled him in for a kiss, one that he gladly returned as he put his hands on her waist. Hey it was much better than him being attacked, and if it was a trick, it was totally worth. These were the thoughts going through Harry's head as he decided to push his luck and slip a bit of tongue into the kiss.

It appeared he had made a mistake.

As the girl chose that moment to pull away her green eyes locked on Harry and her hands once again glowing with green energy.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" The girl said sternly before she turned on her heel and flew off.

"Oh come on it was only a bit of tongue!" Harry called after her, unable to stop smiling after the rather fiery kiss, even as he saw her fly away. Yep he was definitely in love.

"You tried and you failed man, it sometimes happens," The large heavily muscled man behind Harry said as he patted him on the shoulder. "Still can't believe she threw buses and shit at us and gave you a kiss, you are a lucky bastard has anyone ever told you that?"

Harry turned around at that a grin on his face as he said. "It's all about the accent man; girls love a good British accent."

The large teenager chuckled at that.

"So no offense but who the fuck are you lot?" Harry asked bluntly as he turned to look at the odd group gathered behind him. Taking note as he did of the strange look the hooded girl gave him, and also the fact that she seemed to have grey skin, which was a little weird but then again he could control things with his mind so he was not one to talk.

"Who are you? And why did you get in the way?" Robin demanded as he ignored Harry's question and instead pushed past the others as he got right in Harry's face.

Harry looked at him for a moment, before he looked over his shoulder and gave the others an expectant look.

"Call me Cyborg." The boy with the hoodie said as he pulled back the hood revealing that a part of his face was actually robotic.

Okay even for Harry that was weird.

"I am Beast Boy, nice to meet you!" The green skinned boy said with a large grin as he looked around at the group.

"Raven" The girl said softly before saying no more as she instead looked at Harry expectantly.

"Well are you going to answer my question and tell me who you are?!" Robin once again spoke up, clearly irritated by Harry ignoring him before.

"The name is Harry." Harry replied as he brushed past Robin and greeted the other three with a nod of the head. "It's nice to meet you I guess."

"Harry?" Robin muttered behind Harry, his eyes narrowed as he tried to remember why the boy looked so familiar and why his name seemed to ring a bell. Suddenly his eyes widened as he pointed an accusatory finger at Harry. "Wait a second; you are one of Batman's villains. You're the thief Scarface!"

Harry turned to look at Robin with a bland expression on his face. "Don't know what you are talking about, I have never once been caught or convicted of any crime."

"Batman caught you red handed!" Robin replied as he extended his staff and got in a fighting position. The other three gained uncertain looks on their faces as they looked between the aggressive Robin and at the chilled looking Harry.

"Well clearly he didn't otherwise I would be in Arkham plotting to escape, or in Belle Reve plotting to escape, and since I am in neither and have once again never been caught or convicted of doing any crime, I am going to call bullshit." Harry replied convincingly lying as Batman had in fact caught him robbing a museum a few months ago, but like he said Harry had escaped unscathed with his loot and had never been caught. "Also did you call me Scarface?"

"That is your name." Robin replied as he still glared at Harry, confused by the fact that he was just denying Robin accusations and also the fact that the other three seemed to be buying his lies.

"You know that is pretty shitty of you, making up a cruel name like a school yard bully, just because I have a scar on my head." Harry replied deciding to play the wounded soldier card. "You don't see me making fun of you for wearing tights, or for having stupid sidekick name or for having shit for brains."

"Yeah Robin man, it is not cool making fun of people like that." Cyborg spoke up as he looked down at Robin in disappointment.

"Yeah not cool." Beast Boy chimed in, having been on the end of insults because of his unique appearance he was more than willing to come to Harry's defense.

"It seems to me, if he has never been caught or convicted than there is no evidence of his guilt. A person is innocent until proven guilty." Raven spoke up calmly as she looked between the two.

Robin scowled as he realised the others were not going to back him up. He also knew that Harry had a point, he had never been caught or convicted, and there was only Batman's word that a dark haired boy with green eyes and a scar on his face robbed a museum. So it was with that in mind that Robin decided to take a step back and wait for now, he would watch Harry closely and the first sign of him doing something wrong he would act and catch him in the act.

Before anything else could be said a hologram appeared, hovering over an island not far from the city they all were currently in and shown in the image was a strange clearly alien being.

Harry raised an eyebrow, it seems like today was full of surprises.

"People of Earth..." The hologram suddenly said in a loud guttural voice. "... We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner; a very _dangerous_ prisoner." It paused briefly, "Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage, but if you indeed attempt to assist her... your destruction will be... _absolute_!"

The transmission ended shortly after that, and following the hologram's dispersal, what followed next were hundreds of alien creatures similar to the one in the hologram descending to earth, all of them armed and prepared to fight.

"So this is turning into one very weird day." Harry spoke up into the silence that followed.

"Right we need to both defend the city and find the girl."Robin said with a scowl, his issues with Harry forgotten as a larger concern raised its head.

"We were told not to interfere." Raven stated, looking at Robin with a blank look on her face.

"That's never really stopped me before." Robin replied back cockily.

"Can we help?" Beast Boy asked with an excited grin on his face, as he began to hop up and down on the spot excitedly.

"I suppose I could team up just this once." Robin answered with a smirk, before he looked suspiciously at Harry. "What about you? Are you going to help us fight these guys and find the girl we are looking for?"

Harry shrugged at that, "I don't see why not, it will certainly pass the time a bit besides who knows maybe I can get another kiss."

Raven rolled her eyes at that, even as Cyborg let out a guffaw and tried to high five Harry.

Lifting himself into the air, much to the surprise of the other 'heroes', Harry looked down at them. "I'll go find the girl, you lot protect the city."

"Wait a second I am the leader here." Robin called up, a scowl on his face as Harry took the lead.

He was once again ignored as Harry looked over to the hooded girl. "Raven was it? Can you fly?"

In answer the grey skinned girl's form glowed slightly as she hovered in the air. "Yes."

"Good, you come with me; with two of us flying around it should make the search easier." Harry said as he flew up, his sharp eyes moving from street to street as he tried to find where the girl had run off too.

Raven nodded as she understood his logic, rising further into the air she too began to search for signs of where the orange skinned girl could have run.

Glaring up as he saw Harry move further and further away, Robin turned his attention to the other two. Come on then, we have a city to defend. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded in agreement as they followed Batman's sidekick as he ran in the direction the aliens were headed.

 **( - )**

Harry was able to find the girl rather quickly as he searched through the city, all he had to do was follow the path of destruction that from where they had last seen her to where she was now, in a small supermarket. Where she was digging into anything she could find.

"I am guessing you are a little bit hungry?" Harry said a bemused expression on his face, as he drifted to the ground, Raven following along silently behind him.

The girl looked up at him with a glare, turning, her hands covered in energy as she prepared to either attack or defend herself.

"Now is that anyway to greet your new friends?" Harry said, putting his hands up, once again showing her he meant no harm, although by this point the girl might have realized that he did not need his hands to use his abilities. Judging by the hostile and suspicious glare she was giving him, she probably had.

"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?!" The girl demanded and Harry scratched the back of his head idly at that, trying to think up the best way to respond.

"You were scared and by yourself, he freed you because it was the right thing to do" Raven spoke up her voice void of emotion as she looked at the girl. "The aliens attacking the city mentioned a prisoner, are you that prisoner?"

Harry looked over at Raven at that surprised that she had been so direct and upfront.

"No... not prisoner... I am prize. The gordainians were to deliver me to the citadel, and live out my days as their servant," The girls said.

Harry's expression darkened considerably at that, he had experienced being a domestic servant himself, forced to do the bidding of others simply because they commanded him to. He would wish it on no one else; in fact he would very vehemently and violently oppose anyone that tried to steal another person's independence. Some of Harry's anger must have leaked through, as Raven gave him a surprised look.

"Well that just won't do will it!" Harry said with forced calm, even as his hands fell to his sides, his hands clenched into fists. "No one hurts a friend of mine and lives."

The girl looked startled at that, both by the tone he used when speaking of defending her.

Harry suddenly flicked his eyes to the side, throwing up a telekinetic shield, Harry didn't even blink as the wall to the store suddenly exploded, showering the room in rubble, all of which bounced off Harry's solidified shield of psychic energy. As the dust from the explosion dispersed it revealed the gordainians, a dozen of the armed and amoured brutes, all of whom were pushing their way into the shop, their eyes locked on the orange skinned girl.

Looking to the two girls at his side, Harry shoved his hand into his coat pocket a grim look on his face. "As I said no one hurts a friend of mine."

Taking his hand out of his pocket, Harry flipped a fifty pence coin he had pulled out, in his hand, the silver coin spinning through the air getting the momentary attention of the gordainians and of the two girls at his side.

"And lives!" Harry continued grimly, as he stopped the fifty pence coin mid spin, before with a flick of his finger he sent it shooting at the nearest Gordanian, the coin making a whistling sound Harry propelled it so fast through the air it was a blur.

The first Gordanian only got the chance to widen his eyes, as the coin struck him in the forehead, tearing through skin, bone and brain matter as it erupted from the other side, leaving the Gordanian to collapse to the floor dead.

The coin though didn't stop as Harry continued to control it, next it tore through the side of another Gordanian's head, before it struck another in the neck tearing though veins and arteries as it went onto collide with yet another Gordanian's chest.

Within the space of five seconds, the coin tore through all twelve Gordanian's before shooting back to Harry, where it span in the air and fell into his open palm. The silver coin now stained black with gorgonian blood.

What followed next was a round of thuds as all twelve Gordanian's fell to the floor dead, most of them not even processing that they were dead before they collapsed to the floor lifeless.

"Well shit..." Raven said blankly as she looked at Harry in surprise, she had been prepared to leap into combat helping these two unusual people she had just met in fighting of the violent aliens. Instead she could only stare in shock at what had just happened.

The orange skinned girl nodded at Harry, showing her respect for a deadly fellow warrior. She like Raven had been prepared to fight the Gordanian's with her new allies, ready to fight to the death to remain free. But it appeared she had no need, this strange dark haired boy had killed them all with almost terrifying ease. She couldn't help but admit she was turned on a little.

"You know...we still don't know your name," Harry said as he met the alien girls glowing green eyes with his own emerald ones, giving her a small smile as he did so.

"In your language, it would be Star...Fire," Starfire said with a smile on her lips. "And you are friend Harry, and this is…?"

"Raven" Raven said with a nod of her head.

"Well great, now we are all introduced I do believe we have a city to save from a rampaging horde of aliens." Harry said with as he slipped the coin in his hand into his pocket, where the rest of his loose change was kept.

"Shall we?" He continued as he flew into the air, before he turned to look at the other two.

Starfire nodded her head before she flew up to join Harry in the air, a large smile on her face. "Yes we shall, come friend Harry, friend Raven, let us fight the enemy."

Raven too nodded as she flew into the air, joining the other two. Before they could fly off however they were interrupted by the appearance of yet another massive hologram, this one showing the image of the same alien as last time, or at least it probably was, most of the aliens looked the same.

Looking down at the frightened citizens of Jump City the hologram began to speak, its voice booming out across the bay. "Fools, the earth scum were warned; your insolence _will_ be punished. Your city shall be _destroyed_!"

Once the transmission ended, the hologram disappeared and with its departure came the arrival of a large orange space ship that hovered above the city, looming at a downwards angle while its particle cannons started to slowly charge, preparing to destroy the entire city.

"Well that doesn't sound good." Raven said emotionlessly as she looked up at the massive ship.

"True" Harry agreed with a nod of his head before he scanned the horizon. "I thought this was why that Justice League thing was created, to deal with shit like this so we don't have to."

"Fear not friends, for we shall fly up to the ship and slay the monsters within!" Starfire said enthusiastically a she fist pumped the air.

Raven looked over at Starfire her lips twitching slightly in the faintest signs of amusement, "I can teleport us in."

Harry looked over at her as he heard that, a grin on his face. "Sounds awesome, plus it means less work for us."

"I am not a taxi you know?" Raven replied blankly.

"Did I say anything about riding you?" Harry replied, before his lips quirked slightly. "Yet?"

Raven's grey skin flushed slightly pink as she showed some emotion for the first time since Harry had met her, she scowled at him in embarrassment.

"I to would like to ride friend Raven, it sounds like it could be… what is the word… fun?" Starfire spoke up, oblivious to the meaning behind her words as she enthusiastically spoke to her new friends.

"Yes it certainly sounds fun." Harry replied a slightly dopey grin on his face.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" A red faced Raven snapped out, as she looked away from the grinning Harry and Starfire.

 **( - )**

"Okay, I will admit it, your teleportation thing is pretty damn cool," Harry said with a grin as he, Starfire and Raven walked through the giant alien ship.

Raven shot him the slightest smile at that, before she pulled her hood more firmly over her head.

"Yes it was very good." Starfire agreed as she floated alongside the two of them. Before her eyes narrowed as she turned on the spot and start throwing orbs of green energy from her hands, bombarding half a dozen Gordanian's that had been trying to sneak up on them.

The Gordanians did not last long under her onslaught, within a minute they were all on the ground either unconscious or dead.

"Impressive" Harry said as he and Starfire shared a grin. "But I can do better!"

Raising his hand into the air as he heard the thudding of feet from around the corner, Harry lifted the four oncoming Gordanians into the air, all of them struggling and choking as Harry's telekinetic grip was around their throats. With a single though Harry broke all of their necks at the same time, releasing his grip he let them all fall to the ground dead.

"Yes very good!" Starfire said as she patted Harry on the shoulder. "Though I am thinking slightly too dramatic."

"It is all about the presentation Starfire. Any thug can fight, but a true artist fights and makes it look good." Harry said with a grin, as he saw just how eager and friendly Starfire now seemed.

"Don't you think killing them is going overboard?" Raven asked as she sent blasts of dark energy out of her hands, tearing apart a metal door that stood in their way as they made the journey to the control room.

"They have a massive cannon that they are charging up to destroy a city, a city filled with innocent men, women and children…" Harry said blankly. "I think what we are doing is more than reasonable."

"Yes, the Gordanians are a cruel race and deserve nothing less." Starfire added on resolutely.

"I was just asking it is not like it really bothers me." Raven replied with a shrug, and honestly she was being honest, she was not really bothered by the fact that these two were happily picking off any alien that came their way. Either through Starfire throwing her orbs of energy or just using her monstrous strength. Or by Harry literally tearing anything that got in their way apart with a though, that or he killed them by telekinetically impaling them with surrounding debris.

Soon enough they found themselves in the control room, all three of them were without a scratch as Harry destroyed a foot thick metal door with just a flick of his finger.

"Who dares to defy the mighty Trogan!" The now named Trogan bellowed as he stood in the middle of the control room, a glare on his face as he and his guards faced off against the three teens before them.

"See ya." Harry replied before he clicked his fingers, his eyes glowing a faint green as he used his powers.

Instantly Trogan's head exploded in a shower of black blood, followed by the other eight Gordanian's in the room whose heads also exploded in a particularly gory fashion.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are slightly overpowered?" Raven said as she looked from the grizzly sight in front of her and instead looked over to Harry.

Harry shrugged in response. "Not really, considering some of the shit you hear about of the news. Besides who cares if I am overpowered, I just like having a good time."

 **( - )**

"I take it the city is safe?" Harry said as he, Raven and Starfire descended to the ground.

"Yeah, most of the aliens retreated back to the ship a while ago. The ones that didn't though, we captured them and will transfer them to the proper authorities later." Robin replied, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Where they will no doubt be dissected and killed." Harry replied cynically as he looked over to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "How are you two doing?"

"Good man it was a pretty decent scrap." Cyborg replied with a shrug, "What about you, I take it you were the ones that stopped the cannon charging up?"

"Yeah we infiltrated the ship and stopped the cannon from shooting." Harry replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"So what happens to the ship now?" Raven queried as looked up at the still floating ship.

"Oh yeah." Harry replied as he raised both his hands, his eyes now glowing a solid green colour as he drew on his telekinetic power. With a grunt Harry began to compress the ship within a bubble of telekinetic power.

The orange ship began to crumple up as Harry used his powers, the metal screeching in protest and a number of explosions occurring, all of which were trapped within the telekinetic bubble that was growing smaller and smaller. Within a matter of minutes, the ship had been compacted into a metre wide ball, which Harry pulled towards him and allowed to smash into the ground just in front of him.

Raising his leg and resting his foot on the now compacted ship, Harry looked over at the others. "Any other questions?"

"Very impressive!" Starfire said as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Beast Boy cheered as he gazed at Harry with stars in his eyes.

"You couldn't have done that from the start?" Raven asked in a resigned tone.

Harry shrugged in response. "I was not sure how powerful that cannon they were charging up was, if I had done that and it had gone off then it might have been to powerful for my psychokinetic bubble to contain."

Raven looked thoughtful t that before she nodded, seeing his logic.

Robin however had a different opinion as he glared at Harry and shook his head. "What were you thinking!? There were people in there and you killed them! Heroes never kill, I don't care who you think you are but that is fact!"

"They had a war ship and had already threatened to wipe out the city," Harry said waving the annoying boy wonder off. "Besides if we had left it, no doubt one shay government organisation or other would have taken the ship and stolen and weaponized whatever technology they scavenged."

"That was not your call to make!" Robin replied angrily.

"Then whose call was it. Those who have power kid, like me, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg we sometimes have to make the difficult choices, ones that others don't have to. When you grow up a bit more and see the world for what it is you will understand." Harry replied, he had very little patience for people like Robin, who enjoyed preaching and parroting ideals that other had forced on them.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked slightly uncomfortable with what Harry had said, but neither of them denied it or corrected him.

Raven looked like she couldn't care in the slightest; in fact she had taken a step forward so she was standing shoulder to shoulder with Harry.

Starfire also did not look that bothered; instead the rumbling of her stomach showed that she was hungry. "Hello friends, I am hungry can we go and do the eating?"

Harry shrugged at that as he turned away from the scowling Robin and instead met Starfire's excited green eyes with his own calm emerald eyes. "Yeah sure, how about some Shawarma?"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So I hope everyone enjoyed the story, what Harry has been up to over the last nine years will be revealed. Currently it is 2003 which is one year before the events in the Goblet of Fire. By the way I have shifted the timeline forward ten years, because as a child of the nineties it makes things easier for me.**

 **I will say that both Young Justice, Teen Titans and Justice League will be influential in this story as it progresses. I will also say Harry will return to the Wizarding world. I have tried to keep the relationship to his parents ambiguous for a reason.**

 **By the way as explained Harry will not be able to cast magic, he can still use magic items though. I liken his abilities to Tatsumaki from One Punch, so make of that what you will.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story and would love to hear any feedback, comments or reviews you might have.**

 **Seagate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is the awaited next chapter. This chapter was quite difficult to write, not in the sense that I lacked enthusiasm but more in the fact that the DC universe is vast with thousands of story lines, thousands of characters and well it is a big universe and deciding what I want to include and what I want to cover is difficult.**

 **I have to say I have been really pleased with the response I did not think it would be this good. I know some have wandered about Harry's abilities but rest assured I have worked them out and well I have given this story the title it has for a reason.**

 **Even so I forged ahead and have a better idea of where I want to go and what I want to do.**

 **So anyway here is the chapter I hope you all like it and leave a comment or a review at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the DC Universe.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _The orange ship began to crumple up as Harry used his powers, the metal screeching in protest and a number of explosions occurring, all of which were trapped within the telekinetic bubble that was growing smaller and smaller. Within a matter of minutes, the ship had been compacted into a metre wide ball, which Harry pulled towards him and allowed to smash into the ground just in front of him._

 _Raising his leg and resting his foot on the now compacted ship, Harry looked over at the others. "Any other questions?"_

" _Very impressive!" Starfire said as she clapped her hands together excitedly._

 _"Dude! That was awesome!" Beast Boy cheered as he gazed at Harry with stars in his eyes._

" _You couldn't have done that from the start?" Raven asked in a resigned tone._

 _Harry shrugged in response. "I was not sure how powerful that cannon they were charging up was, if I had done that and it had gone off then it might have been to powerful for my psychokinetic bubble to contain."_

 _Raven looked thoughtful t that before she nodded, seeing his logic._

 _Robin however had a different opinion as he glared at Harry and shook his head. "What were you thinking!? There were people in there and you killed them! Heroes never kill, I don't care who you think you are but that is fact!"_

 _"They had a war ship and had already threatened to wipe out the city," Harry said waving the annoying boy wonder off. "Besides if we had left it, no doubt one shay government organisation or other would have taken the ship and stolen and weaponized whatever technology they scavenged."_

" _That was not your call to make!" Robin replied angrily._

" _Then whose call was it. Those who have power kid, like me, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg we sometimes have to make the difficult choices, ones that others don't have to. When you grow up a bit more and see the world for what it is you will understand." Harry replied, he had very little patience for people like Robin, who enjoyed preaching and parroting ideals that other had forced on them._

 _Cyborg and Beast Boy looked slightly uncomfortable with what Harry had said, but neither of them denied it or corrected him._

 _Raven looked like she couldn't care in the slightest; in fact she had taken a step forward so she was standing shoulder to shoulder with Harry._

 _Starfire also did not look that bothered; instead the rumbling of her stomach showed that she was hungry. "Hello friends, I am hungry can we go and do the eating?"_

 _Harry shrugged at that as he turned away from the scowling Robin and instead met Starfire's excited green eyes with his own calm emerald eyes. "Yeah sure, how about some Shawarma?"_

 **( - )**

 **(A week later with Harry)**

"So Harry I am wondering, why did we not join the team Robin wanted to create?" Starfire asked, her faintly glowing green eyes locked on Harry's back as he inspected a large oval door, patiently waiting for him to answer the question she had been pondering over for the last week.

Looking past Harry Starfire, or Koriand'r as she was called in her own language glanced at the oval door Harry had inspecting for the last few minutes, it was made out of some kind of dense metal alloy and looked to have a very complicated locking mechanism, which used fingerprints, a retina scan, a code and a password.

"Well, I didn't join Robin's little team of heroes, because I think being a superhero is stupid and pointless." Harry replied absentmindedly as he continued to inspect the large door, a person could call the door's security a little bit overkill, especially when you consider it was in a reinforced building, with a whole mess of other highly advanced security.

But then when one considered that this was in fact a vault door, one which was inside Gotham cities biggest bank, a vault which had been created to protect the wealth of Gotham's social elite from the greedy clutches of whoever might want to steal it, which considering this was Gotham, the most crime ridden city in America and the home of more than one supervillain, meant that there was really no such thing as overkill.

"And I am not sure why you are saying we, I didn't force you to leave Jump City and follow me…" Harry added on not even glancing back at the pretty alien princess as he continued to analyse the vault door.

"Why do you think being a hero is stupid, back on my home planet of Tamaranean heroes were greatly revered and looked up too?" Starfire said curiously, her head tilted to one side and her beautiful face scrunched up in confusion as she tried to work out why Harry thought such a noble profession stupid.

"Because what idiot puts their life on the line and doesn't get paid. Heroes are all self-righteous morons, they take all this responsibility onto their shoulders claiming that those with great power have the responsibility to use those powers for the greater good. That is all well and good, but then instead of using their abilities to make real change, they waste them, they believe that because they have power that that excuses them from having the responsibility to choose whether a criminal lives or dies. Instead of killing some murderous, thieving psychopath like they should, they just put them in a prison or an asylum, one which said villain breaks out of before going on a rampage causing even more damage." Harry replied a scowl on his face as he looked away from the vault door and instead looked over at Starfire, his face softened a bit though as he saw the curiousity in her eyes.

The young Tamaranean Princess was still wearing her tight, very revealing formfitting purple outfit, it was a very hot outfit and Harry had more than once told the beautiful alien of the appreciation he had for it. Right now however he wasn't in the mood to flirt, instead he was beginning to get worked up as he often did when he was discussing how useless he thought superheroes were in the grand scheme of things.

"On top of that what do superheroes gain from doing what they do and what do they really achieve? They have just as many haters as they have fans, they have to put their lives on hold so that they can use their powers to save the ungrateful masses. Every villain they put away more often than not escapes and goes on a rampage, only for them to fight them again and throw them back in prison. The life of a superhero is futile, inefficient and stupid." Harry replied with a scowl, before he turned back to the vault door, placing his hand on it as he began to channel his telekinetic abilities through the door.

"So if you hate superheroes, wouldn't that make you a supervillain?" Another voice asked, getting both Harry and Starfire's attention, as they looked over and saw the petit figure of Raven leaning again a nearby pillar. The purple hood of her cloak no longer covering her head, revealing her smooth grey skin, vibrant violet eyes and silky shoulder length purple hair. Overall the girl was a beauty, easily on a par with Starfire, Harry had told her how attractive he found her, but unlike Starfire who tended to smile and hug him, much to his pleasure, when he made such comments, Raven more often than not just ignored him.

"I don't hate superheroes, I think their methods and the way they operate both laughable and naïve, but even so I admire their intentions, they want to use their powers to make the world a better place. I could get behind that, only I think they may find my methods too… bloody." Harry replied with a grin and a wink to Raven before he turn back to the vault door, his smile widening as he continued to channel his power into the door. "As for being a supervillain, that's just ridiculous. I find supervillains to be more inane than superheroes, all they do is draw attention to themselves, get the crap beaten out of them, then they break out of jail and the whole thing starts all over again. So no I wouldn't want to be a supervillain, besides what on earth gave you that idea?"

To punctuate that statement Harry sent one last burst of telekinetic energy through reinforced vault door, turning the whole door to dust as he telekinetically ripped it apart on a molecular level. With a grin Harry then stepped over the threshold. As he did so he simultaneously destroyed all the alarms, motion detectors and cameras in the vault with a single click of his fingers, as he entered, it was the same trick he had used when he first entered the bank. His break in would be picked up on by the authorities eventually, but by the time was it did he would be in and out without notice.

"Maybe it is because you are in the middle of robbing a bank…" Raven replied blandly as she pushed herself upright and followed the grinning Starfire into the vault as they both followed Harry. "I would call this a little bit supervillain-esque.

"Robbing is such an ugly term Raven." Harry replied as he pulled a brown leather satchel form where it had been resting around his shoulder, a very expensive satchel he had bought a while ago from Diagon Alley, a satchel that had a number of high quality expansion charms on it. "I prefer the term liberating."

Harry's eyes glowed a faint green as he used his telekinesis to rip apart the insides of the vault, shattering the rows of reinforced metal draws as he began summoning all the gold, jewelry, artifacts and money in the vault to him, before he funneled it all into his satchel.

"Since when did you have a magic handbag?" Raven spoke up a curious expression on her face as she saw Harry's bag being filled with more than should be possible.

"It is a satchel, a magic satchel…. Indiana Jones had one." Harry replied grumpily as he continued to very swiftly empty the massive bank vault and unload its contents into his finally crafted satchel.

"I am confused is a handbag not something that is usually carried around by a woman?" Starfire spoke up her eyes sparkling as she saw all the gold and valuables flying through the air.

"Now see what you've done." Harry replied irritably.

Raven's lips twitched upwards as she heard that. "So you were explaining to me how you are not a villain when you are in the middle of 'liberating' the contents of a bank vault."

"Well of course I am not a villain, I am more like a modern day Robin Hood. You know stealing from criminals and the rich social elite, those who profited from the suffering of others. Which by the way applies to most of the people who keep their money here, plus most of them also have ties to the mob, so a lot of this is blood money anyway." Harry replied, telling a little white lie as he did so, though to be fair he was pretty sure most of the people who kept their money here in this mob run bank were bad, and for the ones that didn't, well they were insured so they would be fine.

"So does that mean you are going to be giving all of this money to the poor and needy?" Raven asked as she sent Harry a disapproving look. "After all isn't that Robin Hood was famous for, steal from the rich and giving to the poor…?"

Harry paused momentarily at that, noticing as he did that he was now pretty much done clearing the vault, which was actually good timing as they would have to get out of here soon too. His entrance into the bank and the vault might have been subtle, but he was not sure how long it would take the police, the Batman or whoever else was watching over Gotham tonight to work out something was wrong.

Smiling Harry turned to Raven, the flow of stolen goods ceasing as he finished his task. "Trust me Raven all this money will be going to a charity that is very close to my heart. I will be giving it all to the charity; **H** omeless **A** nimals **R** escued and **R** elocated in **Y** orkshire. It is a very well respected charity… in Yorkshire… in Britain…"

Raven's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she heard that.

"Well anyway." Harry said loudly as he clipped his satchel shut and once again slung it over his shoulder. "Best be getting out of here, the night is still young and I wouldn't want us to get in trouble for loitering after all." Saying that he glanced around in amusement at the bank vault he had just moments ago cleared out.

"Friend Harry is right, the night is still young and I want to see more of this Gotham…" Starfire said nodding her head, hovering off the ground in excitement as she did so.

"Right well you heard Starfire let's go check out Gotham, I want to see if it is as bad as people say." Harry said as he led the way out of the vault. Taking to the air after he did and heading for the hole in the ceiling, Raven and Starfire both following him, it really is useful when everyone in your group can fly.

 **( - )**

 **(10 Minutes Later)**

About ten minutes later Harry, Raven and Starfire landed on the other side of Gotham, many miles away from the bank they had just robbed was. Currently they were in a particularly bad part of Gotham, the buildings were all old and decrepit high-rises, the streets were narrow and poorly lit. It only took a single glance to see the place was a dive. Normally Harry wouldn't have stopped off in a place like this, instead he would have gone to a nice luxurious hotel, used some of his ill-gotten gains to buy their penthouse suite, one which preferably had a Jacuzzi.

After which he would leisurely prepare for a night on the town, maybe heading to a casino to cheat at poker or on those betting machines they had, or maybe head to a few bars and see where the night takes him. Normally Harry did this alone, now though he had two companions, two particularly sexy and beautiful companions who would make his evening a lot more exciting. He doubted he would get anywhere by flirting with either of them yet, Koriand'r was mostly oblivious to his flirtation and advances, still enraptured by the new planet she found herself on, and Raven… Raven was quite a closed off person, and did not seem all that receptive to his puns and innuendoes… he didn't even know her real name yet as he was certain Raven was an alias.

That is what Harry had been hoping this night would turn out like, a group of unlikely associates, who one day might be friends or maybe something more, having a good time and spending their heaps of newly acquired cash on frivolous and trivial things. Just generally living the dream.

Unfortunately though it was not to be, as Harry was flying over this part of town heading for the much nicer part he had heard a shriek cut through the night air, before it was followed by a loud cry for help. Harry was not able to ignore it, for all of his moral ambiguities and mocking of superheroes, he was still a relatively decent human being. He didn't needlessly hurt the innocent, he didn't thrive off other people's pain, and when someone called for help he would always answer. He was not a perfect human by a long way, he wasn't even sure if magicals could be considered fully human in the first place? Even so though he was a flawed, slightly selfish, slightly overconfident being, but he still had a shred of decency in him and would not ignore a genuine cry for help.

Crashing into the alley's broken and worn asphalt, Harry's arrival did not go unnoticed by the occupants of the small and dingy alleyway he had entered, neither did the arrival of Raven and Starfire. The orange skinned Tamaranean like Harry loudly smashed into the asphalt with a loud crash, sending a spray of rubble in all direction as the ground cratered beneath her. Raven much more subtle than the other two, elegantly glided to the ground, soundlessly touching down, her hood once again up and shadowing her dark eyes as she looked on grimly at the scene in front of her.

Lying on the floor of the alley, his head caved in was the limp and unresponsive body of a young man. Standing over this man was a group of five thugs, all of them were wearing coats or hoodie's their hoods up and shadowing their faces, with one or two of them going so far as to also have a scarfs wrapped around their faces. The group of men were all currently laughing amongst themselves, as one held a bloody metal pipe, three of the others were carrying knives and the final one had a gun, a gun he was currently pressing into the forehead of his other victim.

It was a young blonde woman, who looked to be either in her late teens or early twenties. Her blue eyes were wide with fear, and her expensive clothing was partially ripped and torn. Currently she was being backed up into the wall of the alley, the barrel of a gun pressed to her head as five violent men leered at her.

It took Harry only a single look to come a swift conclusion on what had happened here. By the looks of it the scared young woman had been with the unconscious, or maybe dead young man that was currently lying in the gutter. For whatever reason the young couple, he assumed, had decided to walk through this part of time, why they would was a mystery to Harry, but he had no doubt they had a reason. Either way they had come to this particularly bad part of town and were attacked, the man was struck with metal bar whilst the woman was shoved against the wall. What would have happened next would likely have been very unpleasant and ended with the man dead and the woman soon to follow.

Luckily however Harry, Raven and Starfire was here.

Instantly the men stopped laughing as they saw the three new figures loudly make their appearance. Immediately the thugs were all on edge, although the younger black haired boy with green eyes could be mistaken as a normal human, the other two couldn't. One of them was grey and was wearing a purple cloak and a tight black leotard, the other was orange and had on a very tight and formfitting purple top and skirt. So yes, they were not your run of the mill people. In fact judging by how unique the two women were it was likely that they were some of these superheroes who had been becoming more and more popular and common in the world.

"Good evening gents." Harry said with a tight smile, approaching the group of thugs as he did so. His emerald green eyes moving from the bleeding man on the ground to the terrified woman pressed up against the wall. "Having a good night?"

"Keep moving kid!" The thug with the gun said, as he turned his weapon from the innocent woman to Harry, his face set in a scowl as he decided to try and use scare tactics. "You don't want to cause any trouble here do you…punk?!"

"Really?" Harry said in mock surprise, as he took another step forward his sharp gaze locked on the gun wielding thug. "Well it is a good thing that you know what I want and don't want isn't it?"

"Fuck off and you won't get hurt!" The man with the bloody metal bar said gruffly, slapping the blood stained bludgeon against his palm to emphasis his point as he did so.

"I going to say… pass." Harry replied softy, as he stuck his hands in his pockets and gave the group a mocking smirk. "You bunch of mindless, incompetent cretins have pissed me off… and well… I don't like it when people piss me off!"

"Well you have fucking pissed me off too!" The man with the gun snapped, his patience at an end as he levelled the gun at Harry and fired it.

Harry didn't even blink as the sound of multiple gunshots echoed around the dark alley, nor did he move an inch as four bullets tore through the air towards him. In fact the only thing he did was let out a bored sigh as he used his abilities and all four bullets froze in midair.

Starfire and Raven however did react to the man's assault on Harry. Starfire acted first, her warrior training kicking in as she leapt into action. Taking to the air, her hands glowed with green energy as she threw a bolt of the same glowing green energy at the gun wielding thug. Making him let out a yelp of surprise as he tried to dodge, he was only partially successful, instead of the bolt of energy blasting his head to pieces it instead struck his shoulder, shattering the joint and forcing him to drop the gun as he fell to the ground with a scream of agony.

Raven's response was to draw on her magic power, making a nearby dumpster glow with a faint black outline before with a thought she sent the dumpster flying through the air striking the man with the metal bar head on and turning him to a bloody paste as it smashed him against the wall on the other side of the alley.

"Low life amateurs" Harry muttered as he scowled at the other three thugs as they began to back away their eyes wide with fear, as they found themselves facing someone bigger and meaner than themselves, someone who they can't threaten or intimidate. Seeing this Harry allowed the bullets to fall to the ground at his feet, the metal shells bouncing off the pitted and bumpy surface of the alleyway with a clinking sound. He could have just used the bullets, all it would have taken was a thought to send them blasting through the men's heads. But he was not in the mood to do that, he was still a bit pissed off as he saw the dregs of humanity once again preying on the innocent.

"P-please d-don't hurt us!" One of the knife wielding thugs said as he dropped his knife. "It was just supposed to b-be a bit of f-fun it wasn't s-supposed to go this f-far."

Harry's smiled softly at that, giving the three hoodlums a moment of hope before he crushed it… literally. Raising his hand Harry used his telekinetic powers.

All three men exploded in a shower of blood and gore, their remains splattering over the streets as Harry ripped them apart on a molecular level with his telekinesis.

The woman let out a scream of terror as she saw that, before it all got a bit too much for her and she just passed out. Soundlessly falling to the floor, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head.

The gun wielding thug, and the nominal leader of the group also let out a scream of horror at that, he was still on the ground, one hand clutching his ruined shoulder as he desperately tried to crawl away. "Leave me alone you monster!"

Hearing a violent murderer/ rapist calling him a monster, Harry scowled before with a twitch of his finger he telekinetically lifted the man up and dragged him over to him, the terrified man struggling to break free as Harry made him hover in front of him. Piercing him with his emerald eyed gaze.

"So I am curious mister thug, why exactly do you think I am a monster. Weren't you the one who attack this innocent young couple?" Harry asked an eyebrow raised.

"Innocent?!" The man spat back incredulously, a hysterical laugh leaving his mouth as he found himself staring into the cold green eyes of this devil in human's flesh before him. "They weren't innocent, they came here to buy a shit ton of drugs off us so they could sell it on to all their rich little friends. They were drug dealers and they tried to cheat us!"

The man was telling the truth, Harry could immediately tell that, he didn't need to see Raven's nod of confirmation to tell him that much. Harry's eyes shifted from the man to the unconscious woman as he heard that, he had assumed the couple had been innocent, but it appears he had been wrong. Even so this group of men had attacked them with the intent to kill them and worse, there was no denying that. Criminals preying on criminals, it seemed Gotham had got to the point that it was eating itself alive, this city truly was as bad as he had heard it was.

"So what do you think of that then hero?! You are helping the bad guys!" The thug shouted, his voice still hysterical as he continued to try and break free of Harry's grasp.

"I'm no hero…" Harry's finger twitched as he said that, and a loud crunch followed as the man's neck was twisted in a one hundred and eight degree angle, his head now facing the wrong way. Clenching his hand into a fist Harry then compacted the now dead man's body, compressing him into an area the size of a fifty pence coin as he used his telekinetic abilities. The body of the man Raven had crushed against the wall soon followed as Harry destroyed his body as well.

"So what do we do now?" Raven asked softly as she looked over at Harry. Killing was not something that was new to her, but even so she took no pleasure from it, but she knew that sometimes it was necessary, even if it was very unpleasant. These men were vultures, carrion who would have continued to prey on those too weak to fight back. "What do we do with them?" She added on as she looked at the unconscious bodies of the young couple they had initially come here to save.

"They're criminals aren't they?" Harry said as he looked down at them, noticing the slight rise and fall of the young man's chest and the faint stirring of the young woman. It seemed they were both alive.

"Does that mean you are going to kill them?" Starfire asked uncomfortably. She understood the necessity of killing in battle and war, she also understood that some people could not be redeemed. But still killing unconscious and unarmed opponents did not sit right with her. "Could they not redeem their honour?"

"No." Harry replied as he looked first at Raven and then Starfire, a slight smile on his lips. Previously he might have been tempted to kill them, they were drug dealers after all. They peddled drugs to vulnerable and addicted people, making money off other people's weakness and suffering. But looking at Starfire and seeing the conflict on her face, Harry decided on perhaps a better or at least less violent way to deal with them. "We'll drop them off at the police station, their pockets full of the drugs they were going to buy. They are scum, but they are not monsters, we'll let the courts deal with them."

Raven and Starfire both nodded at that.

 **( - )**

 **(Ten minutes later)**

Watching carefully from the top of a nearby building, Harry frowned as he saw the police taking the two bound drug dealers he had left on their doorstep into the police department. He really hoped that he wouldn't regret letting those two have a second chance, personally he found second chances tenuous things, things that were just not really worth the effort. Even so he had made his decision, and hopefully the young man and woman would sort their lives out, if not… well they had better hope to never meet Harry again.

"Right then, now that that is dealt with let's find a nice hotel and enjoy a good soak in a Jacuzzi together!" Harry said with a grin as he turned to look at Raven and Starfire.

Raven let out an amused sigh and rolled her eyes as she heard that.

Starfire however looked concerned. "But I don't have a swimming costume… is it not earth tradition that a costume should be worn for water activity?"

"Oh that's not a problem at all, I will introduce you to the glory that is skinny dipping?" Harry replied with a grin, and a wink to Raven, who in response let out yet another sigh.

"And what is this dipping of the skin?" Starfire asked, curious over this unfamiliar phrase. She had learned the English language from Harry a week ago, but even so she still struggled to understand some of the human's foreign phrases and sayings, things that didn't quite translate over well into Tamaranean.

"Oh you are going to love it!" Harry said with a grin as he slung an arm around Starfire's shoulders. "And so am I!"

"No you won't." Raven spoke up as she brushed past Harry and took a confused Starfire by the hand. "I will go and take Starfire to find swim suit."

"Spoilsport." Harry replied good-naturedly as he watched Raven begin to lead Starfire away. "Make sure you get bikinis, really skimpy ones!"

Raven stopped at that and turned to look at Harry at that, an unimpressed look on her face. "You go and sort out a nice hotel room, one with three rooms."

"Wouldn't it be more financially prudent to get a single room between the three of us, we're in a recession after all and besides we can all cuddle together and share a bed… call it a team bonding exercise?" Harry replied enthusiastically.

"You've just robbed a fortune from a bank. I think you can afford it." Raven responded dryly, a deadpan expression on her face.

"No, no, no Raven, I liberated a fortune from a mob run bank, there is a difference." Harry replied back quickly, a smile on his face as he enjoyed the back and forth banter he had with Raven. "Besides that's all going to charity…"

Raven raised an eyebrow at that, and Harry's grin grew bigger. "Okay point taken, I'll get a three bedroom penthouse with a hot tub, but you have to wear a bikini in the Jacuzzi too!"

"Tell you what I will wear a bikini if you wear one as well." Raven replied her mouth twitching again as she fought down a smile, she too was enjoying the back and forth she had with Harry.

"I'll wear a mankini and that's my final offer." Harry replied.

"On second thoughts never mind." Raven said a look of mock revulsion crossing her face.

"Ok that was just hurtful." Harry called out as Raven and Starfire left, a grin on his face. "I'll be at the Hampton's Hotel and Casino! Actually fuck that I will just wait around here for you to get back and then we can head their together."

Raven gave him an acknowledgement wave as she heard that, before both she and Starfire took to the air. "We shouldn't be too long."

 **( - )**

 **(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Flying lazily through the air, Harry breathed in deeply loving the feeling of the cold wind rushing over his face. The ability to fly was probably one of his favourite things about his powers, it gave him a sense of freedom that standing on the ground never could. This last week had been good for Harry, he had met two beautiful girls around his own age, both of whom had powers. He had just stolen a shit ton of money, mostly from criminals and he was about to enjoy a night with his two new friends in a Jacuzzi. So yeah things were good.

Now Harry generally enjoyed the life he lived, but it could get pretty damn lonely. He was a nomad by nature, moving from place to place, never stopping anywhere for long. When he went on nights out he would spend his ill-gotten gains extravagantly, buying drinks for everyone and enjoying everything life had to offer. Sometimes he would get lucky and take a woman home for a nice leisurely shag, sometimes he would not.

His life was pretty free and easy but as he said before it was also lonely, he was practically a ghost moving from placed to place never stopping anywhere for long, always moving under the different government's radar, only ever being known as Harry. The people he met on his nights out he inevitably forgot about, the women he took home he never saw again, most of them were gold diggers and the ones that were not, well they were just normal humans, they would not be able to keep up with him, nor would they probably enjoy his lifestyle.

Raven and Starfire though were different, they were both like him, they were alone and they were different. Starfire was an alien far from home, who had been sent to another planet to be a domestic slave, she had escaped though and come to earth and from talking with her he had discovered that she had no intention of ever going back home. Raven, well she was more of a mystery, but she was running from something he could tell that much. He didn't know her well enough to know what it was she was fleeing from, but he was more than happy to wait until she was comfortable enough to tell him.

The two of them Harry thought would be good companions to have, and he was more than happy to have them tagging along with him on his adventures for as long as they wanted too. Plus they were both really, really hot.

Continuing to soar leisurely through the air Harry was soon knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of something hurtling through the air towards him. Spinning around Harry's expression darkened as he saw three black, bat shaped projectiles flying at him. Easily recognizing them as Batman's…. batarangs, oh how he hated that stupid name.

"Batman…" Harry grumbled in irritation, he had run into the dark knight before on a few of his other trips to America. The man had never yet caught him or got sufficient evidence together to link Harry to any of the numerous crimes he had committed against the corrupt and bad, but even so the bat themed hero was really annoying. The man was persistent and constantly tried to catch Harry so he could bring him to justice, so far though he had failed.

One of the reasons why Harry had chosen to come to Gotham to rob the mob run bank was that he knew it would piss the dark knight off. A bit of payback from Harry, but it seemed to have back fired, Harry hadn't thought Batman would be able find him so easily, especially since he left no evidence that he was in town… was he becoming predictable? Apparently though Batman had managed to find Harry, probably because he had been leisurely flying around the rooftops whilst he waited for the girls to finish their shopping. Either way Batman had found him and he had immediately dealt with Harry how the Batman always dealt with deeply suspicious characters like Harry when he was in Gotham, with force.

Raising his hand Harry stopped all three batarangs in midair far enough away that if they exploded they wouldn't affect him, Harry rolled his eyes as he watched the non-powered hero appear on the rooftop below him. The man was wearing his long black cloak, a grey suit of reinforced body armour, his black cowl pulled up over his head, a pair of black bladed gauntlets on his arms and around his waist was his yellow utility belt. He really was a pain in the arse.

"What's with the unprovoked attack batm…" Harry began to say as he prepared to crush the Batman's toys into dust, before he could however his eyes flickered to the batarangs as a flashing light appeared on each of them, instead of exploding though, a loud, earsplittingly shrill sound erupted from them.

Hearing it Harry let out a gasp of pain as he immodestly clasped his head, his control over his telekinetic abilities cutting out as he did so. Causing him to fall from the air and unceremoniously land on the top of the rooftop Batman was standing on, his hand still clasped on his now bleeding ears, his head ringing with the earsplitting sound.

The sound soon came to a stop as Batman rushed towards him, his long cloak flapping behind him. Pushing his himself to his feet blood trickling down from his ears Harry tried to use his abilities. But he just couldn't at the moment though, his abilities, his magical telekinesis relied on his will and concentration, but his head was still ringing with the sound created by those goddamn batarangs, he couldn't concentrate.

Within moments Batman was on him, his mouth moving as he demanded something from Harry despite Harry being temporarily deaf, the Batman's fist already swinging as he tried to punch Harry in the gut and knock the wind out of him.

Harry didn't allow him to though, instead he leapt backwards, relying on his heightened reflexes and stronger than normal body to dodge. Telekinesis was not the only ability he had received from the Kryptonite's radiation after all, he had also gained slightly heightened, strength, speed, durability, reflexes and regenerative capabilities, they were nowhere near on the same level as someone like Starfire but they did make him stronger than an ordinary human.

Harry continued to dodge Batman's swift assault and his gadgets, constantly backing away and dodging as he knew he would not stand a chance if he went against the man in hand to hand combat. Harry instead continued to dodge, patiently waiting for his ears to finish healing and for the ringing in his head to stop so he could fully wield his abilities again.

Batman however seemed to realise this as he intensified his assault, moving faster and faster, his attacks now clipping Harry as he continued to try and dodge. Eventually Batman managed to get Harry, a low sweeping kick struck Harry's legs, knocking him onto his arse as the Batman loomed over him.

Harry cursed as he saw this, his ears were all but healed and the ringing in his ears was fading, he needed a few more minutes. Concentrating as best as he could Harry sent a blunt force wave of telekinetic energy at Batman, the wall of power striking Batman head on and sending the dark knight staggering back a few steps but nothing more.

Harry could see the Batman's' expression darkening as he lunged for Harry again.

Before he could make it so much as a step though the dark knight was sent stumbling backwards again as an angry Tamaranean Princess crashed into him. Her eyes and hands glowing green as she used her much greater strength and speed to put Batman on the defensive. Starfire unlike Harry was a trained warrior, well-practiced in fighting with both weapons and hand to hand combat, this made her more than a match for Batman as she drove the dark knight back. Her movements swift and deadly and her expression angry as she defended Harry from Batman's ambush.

Blinking in surprise Harry felt an arm under him helping him to his feet, looking over he could see Raven looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright Harry? We were on our way back when Starfire heard you fighting, we tried to get here as fast as we could." Raven said as she helped Harry onto his feet, her arm around him as she let him use her as a support.

"Yeah I am fine… thanks for the assist…" Harry replied as he raised his hand to his ears, the hand coming away bloody. "The bastard took me by surprise, I didn't know he had a sound based weapon."

"Looks like we can't even leave you alone for a few minutes without you getting into trouble." Raven replied back, her tone dry. But looking over at her Harry could see the concern on her face, it was nice to be worried over.

"Looks like I will have to continue letting you tag along then." Harry replied back a smile on his face.

Before anymore could be said they were distracted by a shout of surprise.

Looking over they were shocked to see Starfire had been knocked down, her arm held behind her as Batman kept a knee on her back, stopping her from bringing her much greater strength to bear against him. It appeared Batman's skill and experience was able to trump Starfire's strength and training.

Seeing this Harry felt anger flare up in him as he thrust his hand out, his mind much clearer and the ringing gone from his ears as he once again used his abilities to their fullest. Batman was sent flying off Starfire and crashing into the ground behind him, before the dark knight could struggle to his feet, he found his body frozen as Harry used his telekinetic abilities to freeze his limbs and muscles, before he lifted him off the ground and into the air, the only thing he could now move was his mouth and his eyes.

"You okay Starfire?" Harry called out, getting a nod of acknowledgement from the girl as she got back to her feet. With that done Harry then turned his attention to Batman. "So Batman, what the fuck was with the unprovoked attack?"

Batman didn't reply as he just glared back at Harry.

"I am tempted to report you to the police for stalking and assault. I have never been found guilty of committing a crime and yet here you are going vigilante on me for no reason." Harry said a scowl on his face.

"You robbed a bank tonight." Batman growled in response, not showing any fear despite his predicament. "I recognised your MO."

"Do you have any proof? Any camera footage, any fingerprints, any witnesses?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or did you just see me innocently flying about and jump to the wrong conclusion."

"I know you robbed that bank, you mysteriously come to Gotham and a high security, mob run bank is robbed, robbed by a powered individual, the same ones a number of other banks have been before." Batman replied before his gaze drifted over to Starfire and Raven. "Or individuals…"

"The world is a bigger place now, new powered people are turning up all the time. I've even heard they are grouping up now, some kind of league of justice or some other such pretentious shit." Harry replied dismissively before he glared at Batman, a hero he had heard was involved in the newly forming team of superheroes. "The only criminal I see here is you, assaulting me for no reason. You're going to have to be punished you know that don't you...?"

Batman didn't reply to that his expression only darkening as he silently challenged Harry to do his worst.

Harry rolled his eyes as he saw that before he flicked his fingers downwards.

Instantly Batman was slammed into the roof of the building… hard… and head first.

Flicking his fingers again Harry then sent the dark knight up in the air again before he slammed him back down. This carried on for a few minutes as Harry slammed Batman into every available hard surface he could find. He wouldn't kill the man, as for all he pisses Harry off he does a good job a reducing the crime rate in Gotham from ridiculously terrible, to just terrible. Plus he admired the way this non-powered human tried to be a hero and fight against the super powered villains. He was still annoying though… like really really annoying.

Motioning downwards one more time Harry sent the now unconscious Batman smashing into the roof of the building a final time before he released his grip.

Another gesture of Harry's hand had Batman's utility belt being yanked free of his waist before it flew over to Harry.

Seeing Raven and Starfire's questioning expression Harry grinned at them guiltily. "I promise I will only use his toys and gadgets for good…"

"Child…" Raven muttered as she looked away, her lips once again quirking upwards in amusement, as she instead looked down at the dark knight. "So do you want to see what's under the mask?"

"Yeah why not" Harry replied as he clipped Batman's utility belt around his waist, after of course destroying the tracking beacon Batman had placed on it, as well as the ones he had placed on Starfire and Harry. Harry had after all dealt with Batman's bullshit before, he knew how tricky he could be. "It'll be fun to hold it over him when I see him next. Also you're magic aren't you Raven?"

Raven gave Harry a curious look as he asked that before she nodded her head slowly.

"Well do you think you can have a look in his mind whilst he is down and see if you can find out his password for this?" Harry said as he held up a small hand held data pad he had taken from Batman's utility pad.

Raven nodded her head at that before she looked over at the unconscious Batman's body, wielding her magic as she did so, she transformed the cracked cement around him into metal restraints to keep him pinned down so she could dive into his mind. "It'll take a few minutes though."

"Take your time." Harry replied as he continued to fiddle with his new utility belt, making sure he had destroyed all of the tracking beacons Batman might have put on it as he did so.

 **( - )**

 **(An hour later in the Hotel Jacuzzi)**

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Starfire asked as she glanced over at the other two, all whom were currently relaxing in the Jacuzzi, allowing the hot bubbling water to wash away the aches of the day

The Tamaranean was currently wearing a skimpy two piece purple swimsuit, one she had picked out personally as it accentuated her curves and breasts. She had chosen it partly because she though it was cute and also because she knew Harry would appreciate it. She might not understand some of Harry's flirting but she knew he found her desirable, just as she found him desirable.

Raven was also settling down in the Jacuzzi a small smile of contentment on her face. Her swimsuit was a one piece, black and much more conservative than Starfire's. "I am not sure but I think we should leave Gotham, Batman is not going to be happy we beat him up and stole his utility belt."

"Ahh who cares what old Brucey thinks." Harry replied nonchalantly from where he was sitting opposite the girls, fully naked, much to Starfire's delight and Raven's embarrassment. As he spoke Harry continued to look thought the data pad he had stolen from Batman, or Bruce Wayne the reclusive billionaire as they had discovered him to be.

"So did you find anything interesting on that?" Raven asked as she looked over at Harry, avoiding looking at his bare lower half as she instead met his twinkling emerald eyes.

"Yeah tons actually. The paranoid bastard has details on nearly every superhero and supervillain he has ever met on this, including their abilities and their weaknesses, this thing is a goldmine." Harry said with a grin. "I mean there is even detail on this… Justice League he has begun to create with a number of other heroes. Have to say the name is shit… I would have called it the Avengers or something catchy like that…"

Starfire looked interested as she heard that, shifting over so she was leaning against Harry as she looked over his shoulder. Raven also looked curious as she moved over so she could take a look, making sure to keep enough distance between them though so she wasn't touching him. She liked Harry but she wasn't sure she liked him like that yet.

"Also Starfire." Harry said a she looked over at Starfire, their faces a few inches apart. "I think I know what we will be doing over the next few days?"

"What?" Starfire asked with an excited grin, looking forward to whatever he was planning next.

"Do I really want to know?" Raven asked with a resigned sigh, not moving away though as she really did want to know what he was up to.

Harry smiled as he saw their reactions. "Well tell me, have any of you ever heard of the Helmet of Fate?"

Both Raven and Starfire shook their heads at that.

"Well get ready to, as we are going to steal it!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? I have tried to make Harry a chaotic neutral character, moving more towards an antihero than a villain. That being said I also wanted to show that things aren't always what they seem and that it isn't just aliens and villains that can be the bad guys but also normal people.**

 **That being said the next chapter is going to be good, I have a load of ideas, some of them surprising. I also mentioned that the Justice League as it is, is only grassroots at the moment, having just formed very recently. Not the all-encompassing power it becomes. Also this means that a number of the villain associations have not been formed yet.**

 **SO other than that I hope you all leave a comment or a review and I will see you later.**

 **Seagate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is the next chapter of Limitless, I apologize it took so long I was just distracted by my other stories. In fact it was only when I was drafting a chapter for a new story I had planned, a Marvel's Ghost Rider/Harry Potter story that I remembered shit I have another comic book story. One that I have not updated or really looked at since October.**

 **Which is why I spent today digging out what I had written for it and going through my notes. Luckily I managed to put to gather a chapter I am happy with, even if I did have to edit what I had originally written. As I decided I didn't like the pace of what I had written nor the content.**

 **Either way here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it, hopefully the next update will be a lot quicker than this one.**

 **Just as a note for people the main source material I am using for this chapter is Young Justice, the Teen Titans and Justice League. Three cartoons I watched when I was younger. All of which I enjoyed and all of which influenced this story. I of course will also use the DC wikia to add a bit more depth to my story and characters.**

 **With that said I hope you enjoy the story and leave some reviews or comments at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or DC Comics. As otherwise I would be really rich and this wouldn't be fanfiction.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _So did you find anything interesting on that?" Raven asked as she looked over at Harry, avoiding looking at his bare lower half as she instead met his twinkling emerald eyes._

 _"_ _Yeah tons actually. The paranoid bastard has details on nearly every superhero and supervillain he has ever met on this, including their abilities and their weaknesses, this thing is a goldmine." Harry said with a grin. "I mean there is even detail on this… Justice League he has begun to create with a number of other heroes. Have to say the name is shit… I would have called it the Avengers or something catchy like that…"_

 _Starfire looked interested as she heard that, shifting over so she was leaning against Harry as she looked over his shoulder. Raven also looked curious as she moved over so she could take a look, making sure to keep enough distance between them though so she wasn't touching him. She liked Harry but she wasn't sure she liked him like that yet._

 _"_ _Also Starfire." Harry said a she looked over at Starfire, their faces a few inches apart. "I think I know what we will be doing over the next few days?"_

 _"_ _What?" Starfire asked with an excited grin, looking forward to whatever he was planning next._

 _"_ _Do I really want to know?" Raven asked with a resigned sigh, not moving away though as she really did want to know what he was up to._

 _Harry smiled as he saw their reactions. "Well tell me, have any of you ever heard of the Helmet of Fate?"_

 _Both Raven and Starfire shook their heads at that._

 _"_ _Well get ready to, as we are going to steal it!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry, Starfire and Raven)**

Salem, Massachusetts an area that had become somewhat famous for the number of witch trials that took place in the area around 1692, a time in which a number of locals were executed for allegedly practicing witchcraft. Of course none of those who were killed had actually been guilty of the crime of witchcraft.

No mostly they were innocent old women or unknown visitors to the area, just average muggles who the overly superstitious and suspicious denizens of Salem targeted and persecuted. No, the people who were really capable of magic were almost complete unscathed by the witch trials that swept both the Old World and the New world.

This wasn't really surprising though as real witches and wizards had access to magic, a versatile and deadly force that gave them many advantages over the magicless humans. It wasn't just their access to and ability to wield magic though, it was also the fact that the magicals had an entire society. One that was hidden from the rest of the world by multiple layers of wards and charms and the tireless work of the different magical governments who in the centuries since the wizards had gone fully into hiding had been maintaining the Statue of Secrecy.

Yes these weren't just small groups of wizards and witches, these were fully functioning societies some of which were millennia old, and all of which looked after their own and ensured that in one of the rare few cases where an actually magical was captured, that they were freed posthaste and their existence was erased from the memories of the none magicals, or muggles as they liked to call them.

In all fairness to the ignorant peasants the anti-witch hysteria that took place in Salem, despite being directed at the wrong people was not without merit. After all Salem was a hub of magical activity, a nexus point of magical energy where a magical society was created, the largest one in the New World and where it hidden from the none magicals. This was society that was built up of magicals of all kinds of magical races and creatures.

One that had existed long before the Europeans had first set foot in the New World, and one that would no doubt remain long after the none magical's own greed and avarice killed them off.

It was here in Salem where Harry Potter and his two companions currently were. The trio having left Gotham a a day before, appropriating a rather nice car from some rather unpleasant mobsters as they crossed the country and came to northern coast Massachusetts.

The trio were all heading for a location that Harry had taken from a data pad, one that had once belonged to the Batman, the cowled and cloaked protector of Gotham City, but which now belonged to the casually dressed and moral ambiguous Harry, the protector of his own self-interests.

"So friend Harry… are we lost?" Koriand'r, a Tamaranean Princess and one of Harry's companions asked. A curious expression on her face as she looked over at the empty field they were standing in front of, before looking over at the scowling Harry.

The Tamaranean was a bit more conservatively dressed than before having gotten herself a purple shirt, a pair of tight blue jeans and a pair of leather boots. The girl having decided to try and blend in a bit better, even if her orange skin, height and perfect statuesque figure did give her away somewhat. Still she was happy, and that was all that really mattered.

Glancing over at Koriand'r or Starfire if he used the English version of her name Harry gave her a slightly strained smile. Before he once again went back flicking through Batman's data pad, his brow furrowed in frustration as he looked up again, surveying the nearby landmarks before looking back at the data pad. Which currently displayed a map, revealing the location of the Tower of Fate, a hidden base used by an increidibly powerful but surprisingly unknown mage of sorts called Doctor Fate.

"No," Harry finally replied a bit of his frustration bleeding in his voice as he pushed out his senses. Using his heightened senses to try and find the tower, only to find nothing. "According to the map on Batman's data pad this is the location of the Tower of Fate, it is supposed to be right here in front of us."

"Are you sure you are reading it right, maybe we should ask for some directions?" Kori said trying to be helpful as she floated a foot or two of the ground, her waist length red hair swishing around behind her as she looked around hoping to see someone who could help.

She did in all honesty make a magnificent sight, and in any other circumstances Harry would have stopped and stared. Unfortunately though he was a bit to frustrated to give the glorious sight of the flawless Tamaranean Princess more than a cursory glance as he went back to looking at the data pad.

"I don't need to ask directions, I have a map." Harry replied not liking the idea of having to ask for directions, partly because he doubted any of the locals would be able to help, but also because his manly pride couldn't take the hit.

Looked up from his data pad and stared at the field in front of him, idly clicking his tongue as he sent out a wave of telekinetic power. Hoping to use it like a sonar to try and find the hidden tower, only to come back empty handed as the wave swept over the entire field and came into contact with nothing but air.

"It has to be somewhere, I mean how can you hide a big, magic tower…" Harry paused after saying that, his eyes widening before he let out a sigh. Wanting to kick himself for not having realised instantly. Closing his eyes Harry began to push out with his senses again, this time trying to sense any magic in the air. Now Harry might not be able to use magic like a normal wizard could, but he did still retain a number of magical abilities, abilities that were much more heightened than a normal wizards. Such as the ability to sense magic.

Frowning as he felt a disturbance in the air in front of him, he was able to identify that there was a lot of ambient magic around him but couldn't quite lock in on it. If only he had a second opinion…

Eye widening slightly Harry turned around, suddenly looking over at his other companion as he did so, Raven. The beautiful yet mysterious, black cloaked, grey skinned girl who hand been travelling with Harry for the last few weeks. Someone who had been strangely silent since they had arrived at the field half an hour ago.

"Raven…?" Harry said a large smile on his face as he saw he had gained the girls attention. Noticing the slight smirk on her face and the gleam of amusement in her eyes as she met his gaze.

"You've just remembered that I can use magic haven't you, and that I have a better chance of being able to find a magically hidden building than you?" Raven said in amusement, the girl in question having come to that conclusion before they had even arrived in Salem. After all Harry had mentioned that this Doctor Fate was a mage, it only stood to reason that he would use magic to protect his base, and as the only magic user in the group well the answer seemed obvious to her. Not that she chose to share the thought with Harry, instead enjoying watching him get frustrated. It was especially amusing for Raven considering usual Harry was usually so carefree and composed.

"Yep." Harry replied a smile now on his face his previous frustration completely forgotten as he gave his cloaked companion a charming smile. "I can sense there is a lot of magic in the air, but I can't' narrow it down. Could you…?"

"Use my abilities to try and find the Tower for you?" Raven finished for him a very slight smile spreading across her face, pushing aside Harry's sudden revelation that he could sense magic for now. She had only known him for a couple of weeks after all, it wasn't as if she expected to know everything about him yet. After all she hadn't told him much about her past, and wouldn't until she was sure she could trust him. In fact of the three of them Starfire had been the most open, the girl happily telling them all about her planet ad her life before meeting them.

"What a fantastic idea!" Harry enthused with a grin as she swung his arm around Raven.

Rolling her eyes at this Raven slipped out from under his arm, not noticing the very faint frown that flashed across Starfire's face for a moment. "It's no use, I have already checked. I know the tower is there, I can sense its presence and know exactly where it is. Unfortunately though I don't think we will be able to get in without a key, or at least something that can break through the powerful wards that are surrounding it."

If Raven expected Harry to be disappointed then she would be wrong. Instead a thoughtful expression crossed Harry face as he thought about the issue at hand. It was unlikely that he would be able to find a key to the place, but breaking down the wards that was possible. After all he knew of several different tools that could drain or disperse wards, the only problem was getting them. After all they were not that common and were expensive.

If only he was near a large magical settlement, say the largest magical community in the New World. Turning around Harry looked over at the nearby city of Salem, the home to the largest magical community in both North and South America, a place he had visited before, enough to know the shadier spots.

"Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem." Harry said a grin on his face as he turned and began to for the road. Approaching the rather splendid Mercedes he had purloined when in Gotham, slipping into the driver's seat as he waited for the other two to follow.

As the other two got in, Starfire quickly taking the passenger seat whilst Raven to the back seat, a curious expression on her face as Harry absentmindedly used his Telekinesis to start the car. Grinning slightly as he put the car in gear and gunned the accelerator, the car pulling away from the pavement with a screech of its wheels and a roar of its engines.

"Where are we off to now?" Starfire asked loudly, raising her voice so it could be heard over the sound of the engine as the car raced down the highway heading for the city centre.

"Yeah I would like to know that to, I mean I never thought you would be the type of person to give up so easily." Raven added as she looked out of the window, watching as buildings shot past them.

Hearing her question Harry slowed the car down as he left the highway and joined the busy city traffic as he began to drive deeper into the centre, keeping his eye out for familiar landmarks as he attempted to navigate from memory. Slowing to a crawl and complaining faintly under his breath about people 'driving on the wrong side of the road'. Harry eventually slowed to a crawl answering Raven and Starfire's questions as he did so. "And you would be right Raven, I never give up. Luckily though I have a way to get us into that tower. Which is where we are heading to now."

"That's most good." Starfire said enthusiastically as she looked out of the window, curiously eyeing the human city as she did so. Still not sure just what she thought about normal humans as she saw a couple of them giving her strange looks when they noticed her orange skin.

Harry sent Starfire a grin at that, getting a wide smile back from the girl as she took her eyes off the city and instead looked happily over at her friend, Harry.

"And that this place would be." Raven prompted her lips twitching upwards slightly as she heard Starfire's enthusiasm, it truly could be infectious sometimes.

"The magical side of Salem of course." Harry said with a nonchalant shrug as he looked over at Raven expecting her to have already figured it out, only to frown as he saw the confusion on her face. "You do know about the magical society within Salem don't you?"

"No," Raven replied her brow furrowed. "I wasn't even aware there were any extensive magical societies…?"

"Oh," Harry replied more intrigued than ever about Raven's past, after all how could a girl clearly very talented in magic, even if it wasn't mainstream wand magic, have not at least heard of the wizarding world. Harry had always assumed that least everyone body capable of using magic had at least heard of it, even if they had never entered. That Raven had not even heard of it that was surprising to say the least. "Well yeah there is an entire world of magic made up of multiple different races and a working and thriving society. Of course it's completely hidden from the vast majority of the world with ancient and extensive wards, some of them dating back millennia. Hell even Batman only knew of at least their existence, apparently he had a couple of magic using friends like Doctor Fate who told him of our existence, nothing more than that though. Or at last that's what I have got from his data pad."

Raven frowned as she heard that having not realised that she was in the dark about something that was so important, on top of that though she also noticed that Harry said 'our'. "If it is so well hidden how do you know about it then?"

It was a good question, and one that got the attention of both Koriand'r and Raven as they both looked expectantly at Harry.

Shrugging as he saw their inquisitive looks Harry saw no point in lying. After all he liked the pair of them, more so than most people he met and he was hopeful that they would continue to travel with him for the foreseeable future. As such he was willing to give them a little bit about himself, it wasn't like he was particularly precious about people knowing about him. He didn't even have a secret identity after all.

"Well that's simple. I was born a wizard, both my parents were magical. My father was apparently the head of an ancient and noble magical family whilst my mother was a gifted witch in her own right. Not that I ever really met them." Harry said with a shrug.

Raven frowned as she heard that, pausing as she looked over at Harry. A hint of concern and sympathy passing over her face. Usually she wouldn't particularly care about people's sob stories, but she liked Harry. Despite his morally bankrupt and overconfidence she found herself enjoying his company, more so than she ever thought she would, hence why she felt a sudden well of empathy rise up in her.

On Harry's other side Starfire also looked slightly sad, putting her arm around Harry to try and comfort him.

Cocking his eyebrow curiously as he saw the way they were looking at him, a look of dawning realization crossed his face as he worked out why they were reacting like they were. The look of realization morphing into amusement as she shook his head. "Oh no, there not dead. The arseholes simply abandoned me when I was a baby, not sure why, nor am I really that bothered about it. I mean look at me, I'm awesome!" Harry finished gesturing to himself as he did so.

He was a rich and powerful young man, who did what he wanted, when he wanted. He was living the high life, a carefree life of no responsibilities or expectations. He was happy. Why on earth would he want parents, people who would dictate to him what he can and can't do? The very idea of it repulsed him.

Raven blinked in surprise as she heard Harry's nonchalant response, not because of what he actually said but because of how genuine his comment had been. Raven was capable of a lot of things, this included having the ability to sense people's emotion, and from Harry she could not sense any kind of a negative emotion, something that would point to him not being truthful. Instead it appeared that he meant what he said, he really wasn't bothered by his parent abandonment of him.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head and putting Harry's oddity aside for now she instead focused on what he had actually said. After all he said he was born a wizard, and yet he had shown no ability to cast magic only his telekinesis and most recently his ability to sense magic. Unless their definition for what a magic user was, was different, Raven thought she might be missing something. "Ok, so I am confused. If you were born a wizard why aren't you able to use magic?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at that an amused expression on his face.

"Luck and happenstance." Harry commented before he noticed the intensely interested look on Raven's face and decided to expand a little. "When I was a kid I found an irradiated piece of kryptonite. Being a curious tyke like I was I decide to pick it up and take it home with me. Suffice to say exposure to the rock caused me to mutate, making me into a Metahuman of sorts."

"Kryptonite?" Starfire spoke up her brow furrowed in confusion.

Turning to look at her Harry remembered that she had only recently come to this world so of course wouldn't know about recent earth history.

Giving her a smile Harry decided to explain, turning his car out of traffic Harry began to drive through some of the backstreets. Idly tugging the necklace from around his neck with a free hand and showing Starfire the faintly glowing shard of green rock on the end of the necklace to Starfire as he did so. This rock was the very same stone Harry had found all those years ago, the one that had changed his life forever. "Yeah this is Kryptonite. Apparently a couple of years back a planet called Kyrpton was destroyed and one of the fragments from the planet travelled through space and struck earth, breaking up in the atmosphere and showering the planet in Kryptonite as it did so."

Reaching out Starfire leaned closer to Harry as she looked at the shard of Kryptonite her green eyes gleaming with fascination. "So there are a lot of people who have powers like you then?" Starfire asked, assuming that if multiple pieces of Kryptonite rained down on earth that it was likely others were affected like Harry.

"No," Harry replied with a slight smile as she stepped back and slipped the green shard back beneath his shirt. "Most people who are exposed to Kryptonite are not really affected, not unless they are either really young or ingest it or something like that. Even then the majority of people affected die, only a lucky few gain 'superpowers' from the exposure."

Starfire nodded at that, sort of understanding what Harry meant.

Raven to, already aware of Kryptonite and its potential effects also nodded. "So that's why you are no longer magical?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he heard that. "Who said I was no longer magical? I may not be able to cast spells like the rest of my kind but that doesn't make me any less magical if anything it makes me more magical than I was before. The Kryptonite mutated my magic making it many times stronger and giving me psychokinetic powers, powers that are magical in nature. Now I am beyond any normal member of my species, after all Telekinesis is an incredibly powerful and versatile ability more than a match for magic, and I am a master of Telekinesis."

"You're also very humble as well..." Raven commented dryly getting a smirk from Harry in response. As she did so though her mind raced, she understood what Harry was getting at he was no longer entirely a wizard, but nor was he just an average Metahuman, instead he was a hybrid of the two, he was a magical Metahuman. That being said she wasn't sure if Harry could call himself an actual wizard, after all a wizard was capable of casting spells, and Harry apparently couldn't do that. Not that she was going to mention it, as from what she could sense this was a bit of a sore subject for Harry.

Deciding to get back on the topic of her main question, Raven shifted forward in her seat. "So this magical society you mention, what's it like?"

Harry paused as he heard that before he shrugged and started to explain. After all Raven might not be a wand wielding magical like Harry's kind but she was still magical, and although much fewer in number other types of mages were welcomed within the wizarding world. As far as Harry was concerned Raven had a right to know more about the wizarding world.

"Well to start with it isn't particularly big. In fact from what I remember a magical census was taken a couple of years ago and found that there are only around sixty thousand of my kind in the world, barely enough to populate a large town, with there being substantially fewer other types of magical humans less than a thousand tops. The majority of the magical population is based in the Old World, with around ten thousand in Britain and twenty five thousand in the rest of Europe. With the remaining twenty five thousand or so spread around the rest of the world."

"So many." Raven muttered, having never imagined just how many people capable of wielding magic there were in the world. "And they all live together in settlements?"

Harry cocked and eyebrow at that, after all considering there were over sixty million people in Britain alone the world's magical population was minute. "Some of them do, I mean there are a couple of very small, purely wizarding settlements around the world, mostly in Europe. Most magicals though just live alongside the muggles, that's what they call none magicals or at least they do in Britain. I think in America the wizards call them 'Nomag' or something ridiculous like that."

Raven cocked an eyebrow at that, after all muggle was not the most sensible of names.

"I am confused." Starfire spoke up interrupting Raven and Harry's discussion. "If they live alongside ordinary humans like you said, how have they not been discovered."

Harry smiled at that, it was a good question. "Through experience. Magical societies have been around for more than five thousand years, dating back to Ancient Egypt and beyond. My kind have gotten used to covering their tracks and messing with muggles when necessary. Nowadays as technology advances and the muggle population expands there are entire teams of wizards dedicatedly working to keep the existence of magicals secret, through any means necessary."

"And who controls these groups? And why have I never seen them before?" Raven spoke up with a frown. After all she regularly used magic and had seen no sign of these people.

"They're control by wizarding ministries, magical governments based in the countries that host a large amount of magicals and run by wizards and witches. Quite similar to how the muggles governments work. As for why you haven't seen them, well that is likely because they have not got you registered as a magical and instead think you are some kind of Metahuman. That or they just don't know about you yet. The wizarding governments might have magic but it doesn't make them any less incompetent than their muggle counterparts."

Raven rolled her eyes at that, of course Harry would be antigovernment. That being said she was very interest about this hidden world Harry was describing to her. At the same time though she was wary, as Harry had said the magical world was likely just as prone to corruptions as the none magical world.

Deciding she could find out more about Harry's kind later, she wasn't planning on ditching him anytime soon after all. With that decided Raven instead decided to focus on the matter at hand, noticing as she did that the car was driving deeper into the back streets of Salem. Harry easily navigating through the narrow streets, obviously knowing where he was going as he had now stopped looking around trying to find landmarks.

"So where exactly is the Salem wizarding community based?" Raven asked as she looked around, scrunching her nose up as she noticed that they seemed to be in a particularly dodgy part of town, one that was filled with dilapidated buildings, cracked pavements and rundown little shops.

"Oh that's just a hidden high street somewhere over there." Harry said gesturing vaguely in a different direction to where they were heading. "Not hard to find, ironically enough the entrance is just next to a place called the 'Witch House', apparently some tourist destination."

"I thought we were supposed to be meeting up with some magicals?" Raven asked in confusion, noting to herself to make Harry take her to the wizarding high street here in Salem after he had stolen the Helmet of Fate or whatever else he was plotting to steal. "You know so you can find a way to break into the Tower of Fate."

"And we are." Harry replied with a shrug, idly slowing the car down as he looked out of the window keeping an eye on the names of the streets as he did so. "The place we are heading to though, it isn't exactly the most… reputable of places. No it's I suppose you might say a hive of villainy and scum, but it is also the place where I can find the magical item I need. After all what I am after is a little too… illegal and Dark to be sold in just any shop."

"Dark? As in Dark Magic?" Raven questioned curiously not adverse to the fact after all if one were to look at her magic they would see that it is distinctly dark orientated. No she was more curious about what Harry's kind referred to as Dark Magic, and what the difference between that and other magic might be.

"Yep." Harry replied cheerfully as he drove them down one more side street pulling the car to the side of there road in front of what at first looked like just another dilapidated building.

But as they got out of the car, Starfire and Raven following Harry as he strolled up to the building, they saw that view of the building in front of them changed, the bordered up windows and graffiti fading away to reveal a small, very old looking, ramshackled building. One which was wedged between two much taller buildings more modern looking buildings.

Glancing over at his companions as he approached the building, Harry noted that they two both seemed to see the building from what it really was. Not just some abandoned old building but an old fashioned tavern, one which was still in use as the glow of lantern light could be seen coming from behind the thick glass windows. Seeing this Harry noted that the protections around the building, the ones that were meant to keep out muggles obviously didn't work on Raven who was magical nor on Starfire who was an alien. The fact muggle repelling wards didn't work on aliens was certainly interesting and something Harry would have to look into at a later date.

Walking towards the building Harry turned around an amused look on his face as he saw that both Raven and Starfire were looking up at the sign above the door.

"The Lusty Leprechaun?" Raven said in bemusement as she looked over at Harry.

Harry merely shrugged in response, a look of amusement on his face as he saw Starfire's cheeks darken. "I promise you it's not some magical whorehouse."

Raven cocked an eyebrow at that. "Knowing you I am not sure whether to believe you or not?"

"Ouch, that's cold." Harry replied good-naturedly before he opened the door and strode in.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think I hope you enjoyed it? This chapter was more about world building and adding to character development, which I am sure some people may like and other may not. There will be more action coming soon, but unfortunately we can't have action packed battles every chapter.**

 **Originally this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but in the end I decided to cut the chapter in half as this was a logical ending and it meant I could publish this now and work on the rest of what I have got written later. Which is in my own opinion some pretty interesting stuff, then again I think most writers enjoy their own ideas so that likely does not mean much.**

 **Either way this is the chapter and hopefully there will not be such a gap between updates. Especially since I already have the next chapter planned out and partially written. So other than that I hope you all had a good new year and leave a comment or a review at the end.**

 **See you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi all here is the next chapter of Limitless. I received a few friendly requests asking me to update it so I decided to put in a few hours to get it all finished off and published. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, the support has been great so far.**

 **Would love it if you left a comment or a review. If you have any questions then feel free to PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Harry Potter, as much as I would like to.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _But as they got out of the car, Starfire and Raven following Harry as he strolled up to the building, they saw that view of the building in front of them changed, the bordered up windows and graffiti fading away to reveal a small, very old looking, ramshackled building. One which was wedged between two much taller buildings more modern looking buildings._

 _Glancing over at his companions as he approached the building, Harry noted that they two both seemed to see the building from what it really was. Not just some abandoned old building but an old fashioned tavern, one which was still in use as the glow of lantern light could be seen coming from behind the thick glass windows. Seeing this Harry noted that the protections around the building, the ones that were meant to keep out muggles obviously didn't work on Raven who was magical nor on Starfire who was an alien. The fact muggle repelling wards didn't work on aliens was certainly interesting and something Harry would have to look into at a later date._

 _Walking towards the building Harry turned around an amused look on his face as he saw that both Raven and Starfire were looking up at the sign above the door._

 _"The Lusty Leprechaun?" Raven said in bemusement as she looked over at Harry._

 _Harry merely shrugged in response, a look of amusement on his face as he saw Starfire's cheeks darken. "I promise you it's not some magical whorehouse."_

 _Raven cocked an eyebrow at that. "Knowing you I am not sure whether to believe you or not?"_

 _"Ouch, that's cold." Harry replied good-naturedly before he opened the door and strode in._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **( - )**

 **(In the Lusty Leprechaun)**

"So Tony, do you have what I am looking for?" Harry asked as he looked over at the large beefy man opposite him. The man in question being an Irish Wizard, one with a dubious reputation who had operated an illegal smuggling business out of the Lusty Leprechaun for going on thirty years now. The other wizard had thick bear like arms, a large stomach that spilled out over his belted trousers, with a slightly too tight button up shirt over the top that allowed a sliver of his belly to be seen poking out below the hem. As well as that, Tony had a shaven head, piercing blue eyes and a stubbly grey beard.

Despite the man's positively thuggish looks however, he actually had quite a friendly and open attitude. Not batting an eye when he first saw Harry and co enter his pub. Despite one of the attractive girls accompanying Harry having entirely green eyes, orange skin and waist length red hair, whilst the other girl had grey skin, violet eyes and purple hair. Neither of the girl's possible creature heritage, nor the fact that their striking appearance would put a Veela to shame caused him to bat and eye as he instead treated them as any other customer.

After all Tony didn't have a problem dealing with half breeds and creatures, as long as they had a bit of coin he didn't care.

That being said a slightly greedy gleam had appeared in his eyes when Harry had order three drinks at the bar, flashing a lot of gold as he did so. With that gleam becoming more prominent when Harry had inferred he was looking to find a person who traded in 'questionable goods'. Which after a brief conversation where each of them made sure the other wasn't an undercover auror, they sat down to do business.

"Aye, I've got what you're after. A Goblin forged ward breaker, made of Goblin forged steel and enchanted by a Goblin Runemaster, guaranteed!" Tony replied a large smile spreading across his face as he looked over at the slight, dark haired teen opposite him. His gaze flickering from the teen's intense green eyes to the attractive girls on either side of him, with the grey skinned one meeting his gaze a bored look on her face, whilst the orange skinned one didn't appear to notice as she was instead looking around his establishment in wonder. A soft smile playing around her face as she looked at the few other people in the pub, including a few dodgy, yet eccentric looking wizards and witches and even a couple of hags.

Harry nodded as he heard that, a very faint smile playing around his mouth as he evaluated the man in front of him. He didn't doubt that what the man was offering was the real thing, after all the Wizarding community was small and tightly knit, one didn't get far in this kind of business if it became known that they were selling false or faulty goods. Especially because criminal magicals and creatures of the occult often had a nasty streak and would take offence to perceived slights very easily. Meaning that if someone like Tony did try to cheat one of them, he wouldn't have lived this long.

Harry knew that he himself could be a bit prickly at times, though he liked to blame that on the fact he currently thought of himself as a creature of the occult, after all he was a former wizard who had been mutated by Kryptonite, a magical Metahuman, a unique singularity. Neither a human nor wizard either, but instead something more.

"Somethin' like that though it's pretty damn rare, so I hope you know it'll cost you." Tony continued his smile growing as he met Harry's gaze, the greedy glint in his eyes becoming more prominent at the thought of the amount of money he'd be able to make from this deal.

"Magical or muggle?" Harry asked coolly, his gaze calm and tranquil as he looked at the affable, yet greedy wizard in front of him. His right hand idly resting on his internally expanded satchel, his left hand absentmindedly drumming on the table in front of him.

Tony paused as he heard that, a contemplative look on his face, as he thought over what he would find more useful. "Let's say muggle money, dollars if you have it, sterling if necessary."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at that, curious about his choice but not oppose to it. After all most of his money was in muggle currency at the moment. He did of course have gold, jewels and enchanted coins of course, but his supply of those were a lot sparser as muggles were easier to steal from and con then magicals. "How much are we talking here?"

"For a rare item like this? Well it won't be cheap, I mean you know what the Goblins or MACUSA would do to me if they heard I was trading a Goblin forged artefact, one which has been registered as a 'Class A Dark Artefact' by the ICW too?" Tony continued, thumbing at his nose as he began to wax lyrical about the risks of this trade, and the potential backlash he might face if caught.

It was of course all exaggerated horseshit, Tony had no doubt paid off the corrupt America Magical Law Enforcement and would face no more than a slap on the wrist at most if he was caught by wizards. Though if he was caught by Goblins that would be a different matter, though even that would be questionable considering the truces that had been drawn up centuries past with them. No this was all just a tactic for Tony to wheedle as much money out of Harry as he could.

"A price Tony." Harry replied bluntly, his fingers drumming on the table top in front of him, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the sparsely populated pub, just in case something with the deal went south and he needed to act, or rather react with a massive overkill response.

"Three million dollars." Tony responded just as abruptly, his smile tightening slightly as he met Harry gaze, becoming almost shark like as he saw he now had the attention of the teen's two attractive companions.

"One million." Harry said calmly as he met Tony's shark like smile with a stoic look of his own.

"What is this? Daylight robbery?!" Tony shot back an affronted look on his face. "Two point eight million."

"One point five million."

"Two point seven"

"One point six."

"Two point five."

"One point eight."

"Two point two."

"Two million, here and now, final offer." Harry finished his hand slapping on the table to emphasis his point.

Tony paused as he heard that, his eyes narrowing as he thought to himself of the pros and cons of accepting the price. After all he would be shifting some dodgy merchandise and making a tidy profit on it, however there was a chance he could offload this item for a lot more. Though holding onto it could be potentially risky especially as he didn't know how this teen might react to being told no. "Ok two million."

Harry nodded as he heard that, opening the flap of his satchel as he did so. With that done he began to telekinetically extra wads of cash, each of one which had a strip of paper binding it, with '100,000 dollars' stamped on it.

Widening his eyes slightly as he saw this, Tony proceeded to just sit back and watch as Harry lay twenty of these bricks of cash in front of him, creating a small mound of cash in front of the bemused Irishman.

"Two million dollars in cash, now where is my ward breaker?" Harry said as he looked over the mound of money at Tony.

Narrowing his eyes Tony pulled out his wand, gaining the interest of the purple haired girl as he did so. Sending Harry a suspicious look Tony then proceeded to cast a few spells on the cash, checking for its authenticity. After all wizards had been known to try and transfigure muggle money before. More often than not these imitation were very easily spotted by banks as forgeries, but could easily catch a common lay person out.

Sheathing his wand, his curiousity assuaged, Tony took the money, storing it within the expanded pockets of his worn coat. With that done he then went into his pockets again, only this time he pulled out a metal spike with a large round gemstone on the top. "You know for an Englishman you're not bad."

"And for a Paddy you're decent enough." Harry replied as he reached out and took it, looking closely at the item in his hand as he did so. Noticing on close inspection that there were a number of runic patterns that were running up and down the item, all of which were dull and inactive at the moment. Narrowing his eyes as he saw this, Harry then looked up at Tony, "I take it when I try and use this, that it will work?"

"You have the Tony guarantee." Tony grinned back, a confident expression on his face.

"Good, because if it doesn't then I will find you, and then I will turn you inside out." Harry replied back just as cheerily, the macabre content of his statement not being reflect in his chipper attitude.

Tony shifted uncomfortably as he heard that, but otherwise didn't look too worried. "Like I said friend, the Tony guarantee."

Slipping the item in his satchel Harry gave Tony a nod, "Good, now that's over I'm curious. Do you have any news from over the pond?"

"What from 'Old Blighty'? Well I've heard quite a few things, though that depends on your interests? Is it muggle gossip or magical that you're after?" Tony replied back easily as he relaxed back in his chair after shifting all of the moment on the table into one of his expanded pockets, any former tension disappearing now that their shady transaction was dealt with.

"Magical." Harry replied back, glancing sideways at Raven as he did so.

"Well there is the Quidditch World Cup of course. Ireland versus Bulgaria, though of course you know which side I'll be supporting!" Tony replied a grin on his face. "Other than that not much. There was a bit of a to-do with some Rat Animagus called Pettigrew escaping from Azkaban a year or so ago, though no one has seen hide nor hair of him since. The old Black Family have also apparently recently engaged their eldest daughter to the Potter Heir, binding the two not only politically but by blood. Of course that is Old World politics, not something that should both us common folk."

Harry nodded as he heard that, feeling absolutely nothing at the reference to his family. After all he had never known them and so had no interest or animosity towards them, to him they meant nothing. "The elder Potter son?"

"Aye that confused me too, apparently the previous eldest Potter child has now been declared legally dead by the Wizengamot. Not sure what happened to the lad but apparently there was an incident in his Uncle and Aunt's house and he went missing, from what I heard it was accidental magic or something, after which nothing was heard from him again. Was a really embarrassing scandal for the Potter family of course, 'especially since the Uncle and Aunt were muggles, but didn't stop them from trying to find him and contesting the decision to declare him dead." Tony replied back his grin growing as he shared all of the tightly kept secrets of the Wizarding nobility, delighting as much as the next person dragging out the skeletons in the closets of the Wizarding elite. "Other than that there was a bit of trouble at Hogwarts, but old Dumbledore hushed that all up pretty sharpish, especially with the Tri-Wizard tournament about to take place at Hogwart's, old Dumbles wouldn't want anythin' get in the way of that."

Nodding at that Harry found himself a little curious about the tournament, after all he had never heard of it before. Not that he had any real inclination of going to Hogwarts as a student, especially since he wasn't able to use magic, still it might be interesting to watch a few events if he found the time. "Anything else?"

Tony paused here, before he nodded. "Aye, apparently there has been a bit of a resurgence in the old Dark Faction, you know the old followers of You Know Who, and those who still follow the ways of Grindleward. Yeah, apparently a new group is beginning to emerge, one which is involved in some way with…" Here Tony looked around, his voice quieting down as he leaned forwards. "Demons."

"Demons…" Harry repeated quietly his attention shifting to Raven as he heard a sharp intake of breath from her, before going back looking back to Tony. Very curious now as to what was happening, as he himself knew next to nothing about Demons, only that if you see one, you should run the other way pretty sharpish.

Tony nodded at that. "Yeah, I mean I thought when old You Know Who was killed off that things would calm down a little. Apparently not though, apparently his old followers are gaining in strength and have allied with… well I take it your familiar with some of the stranger aspects of the muggle world."

"Metahumans, or supervillains and superheroes as some of them like to call themselves?" Harry asked curiously. "I though the wizarding world was trying to maintain its secrecy, and you know, avoid shit like that."

Tony nodded as he heard that. "As a rule the different Magical governments are, but you know there are always a few rogues. Especially when it comes too stuck up Purebloods and some of the more… entrepreneurial wizard and witches out there…"

Harry shrugged at that, not really that bothered about people breaking the Statute of Secrecy, after all he did so on a nearly daily basis. "It's about time there was a shake up in the magical world, things have been stagnant for decades."

"It's true enough." Tony replied back with a shrug.

"I take it you don't have any names on just which Metahumans the Purebloods are getting mixed up with." Harry enquired curiously, thinking about the datapad he stole from Batman as he did so, and all of the information that device held on the different heroes and villains.

"No, it's all pretty hush hush. But if you ask me, I would think it was one of the ones who use magic, I mean you know what Purebloods are like right?" Tony responded as he pushed himself to his feet, once again looking around the sparsely populated pub, focusing in on a new customer that had just wandered in. A wizened old hag by the looks of it.

"Yeah, I've heard some things." Harry replied as he too pushed himself to his feet, both Raven and Starfire mirroring his actions. Even as the Tamaranean Princess continued to gaze around the old fashion looking pub curiously, the girl in question currently staring rather rudely at the hideous looking hag that had just walked in.

Tony grinned as he heard that. ""Right, well anyway I got things to do, so unless there is anything else you want?"

Harry paused as he heard that before raising his hand, getting Tony's attention. "Yeah I have something else actually. I recently acquired a lot of data from that 'Batman' guy in Gotham. This data being on multiple heroes, villains and artefacts, including personal data, such as identities, locations, strength, weaknesses… families…"

That got Tony's attention as he twisted around and looked at Harry, that greedy glint once again appearing in his eye. "And you want to sell this do you?"

"I want you to make it known that I have this information, and that for the right price I would be willing to sell parts of it." Harry replied a smirk on his own face as he saw the greed in Tony's eyes. After all Harry wasn't going to sell it all, not as one big bundle at least. But he might be tempted to sell bits and pieces. Plus he also had another reason for making this known.

"I'll pass that information on. There will likely be a lot of interest in what you've got your hands on." Tony replied, ignoring the hag as he focused in on Harry. "An awful lot of interest from both villains, heroes and criminals alike."

"That's what I'm counting on." Harry replied back as he turned around and made to leave, Raven following along behind him, of course only after she had grabbed the arms of the curious Starfire and dragged her along too.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes later)**

"So I have to say I'm surprised Raven, you were strangely quiet in there?" Harry spoke up as he drove his car back through the streets of Salem. "I never took you for a socially awkward person…"

Raven gave Harry a dry look at that, not rising to the bait as she instead frowned slightly, before looking back at Harry.

"That wizard wasn't what I was expecting." Raven finally replied as she looked over at Harry.

"What did you expect some wise old man with a long waist length beard and a pointy hat? Not all wizards look like Gandelf, Raven, I hope you know that." Harry said a slight grin on his face. "Don't get me wrong though, a lot of them still wander around in robes, and some of them do have pointy hats, but that is mostly the Purebloods."

"Purebloods?" Starfire suddenly spoke up, surprising the other two as she leaned forward and looked between the two of them. "Is that some kind of title or class?"

Glancing at Starfire, Raven nodded her head before looking to Harry. "Yeah, I was curious about that too, does the 'Wizarding World' operate some kind of caste system or something?"

Harry paused as he heard that, taking his eyes off the road and looking over at his two companions. "Yes, of sorts. I wouldn't say there is an official caste system. But I would say that there is a certain hierarchy as well as rampant nepotism, where the older and richer Wizarding families are on top whilst the younger poorer families are on the bottom. There is also a lot of prejudice over blood, or at least there used to be, nowadays it is seen as… inappropriate to talk about a Wizard or Witches blood status."

"Blood?" Raven questioned, intrigued now at this whole new world she was hearing about. One that was very different form the small, isolated society she had originally grown up in.

"Yes, if a magical can prove that three or four generations of their family tree were all Wizards and Witches then they would be seen as Purebloods. If a person had no known magical blood in their family tree then they would be known as a Mudblood, often these are people who had the wizarding genes in them, which were activated through some unknown stimuli. Many Purebloods look down on Mudbloods and think of them as usurpers and impure, which is all a load of nonsense really as they all are part of the same species." Harry continued, choosing his words carefully as he drew on what he knew about the Wizarding World to explain some of the deep-seated bigotry and intolerance to the other two. "Then finally there are the Half-bloods, they have either muggle or Mudblood ancestry as well as Pureblood and Half-blood. They are seen as the norm nowadays as with a society as small as ours many families branch out and look for new blood, you know to avoid the whole inbreeding."

Raven wrinkled her nose slightly at the thought of inbred wizards.

Starfire however didn't bat an eyelash as she instead gave Harry a curious look. "And what are you Harry?"

"Half-blood, my mother's a Mudblood and father's a Pureblood." Harry shrugged. "Not that it really matters."

"From what you mentioned before, I am guessing that there has been a lot of violence over a person's blood status?" Raven asked as she thought back on what she had heard about.

"Ermm yeah, there was a 'Dark Lord' a while back who wanted use blood supremacy as a way to garner support so he could purge his enemies from Magical Britain and take over the country for himself. Actually there has been quite a few Dark Lords over the years who have done similar things." Harry continued before he saw the dry look on Raven's face and laughed. "Sorry, what I mean to say is although magicals might be able to use magic and have their own society they are just as ignorant, stupid, greedy and violent as humanity. Just like how humans constantly fight and kill each other over religion and other such things, so do magicals fight and kill each other over blood status, heritage and… well you get the picture?"

Raven let out a sigh at that, a little bit disappointed with what she had learned. When she had heard from Harry about the Magical World she thought it could be some kind of utopia, only for it to turn out that the Magical World was as corrupt and fucked up as the mundane world.

"Yeah the place isn't perfect, but it's not all bad. There is some pretty cool things to see, magic is after all a wonderful thing." Harry spoke up, a slight frown on his face as he saw the flash of disappointment on Raven's face, a part of him wanting to cheer the girl up.

Raven nodded as she heard that knowing full well about both the wonder of magic and the dangers, as she herself was a skilled wielder of magic. Pausing for a second as she looked back over at Harry, Raven noticed the frown on his face. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Harry asked back curiously, his head tilted to one side.

"Miss being able to use magic?" Raven asked, her dark eyes locked on Harry as she saw him tense up slightly. A part of her wondering whether she had pushed her 'new friend', too far with the invasiveness of her question.

"Well… I guess it's hard to miss something you've never really used. I mean, when I first came into contact with Kryptonite as a kid, I didn't even know I was a Wizard, I'd never used magic before I lost my ability to fully wield it. Still though I like my psychokinetic abilities, I really do and I wouldn't trade them, not even for my original abilities." Harry replied his tone low and slow as he honestly tried to convey his thoughts on the matter. Finding himself comfortable in the presence of the two girls as he opened up, even if it was only a little bit.

"What if you were able to use magic again and keep your other abilities?" Koriand'r suddenly asked a slight smile on her face as she saw the sudden gleam that appeared in Harry's emerald eyes at that question.

"Oh, well I'd have no problem with that, no problem at all." Harry said a grin on his face as he turned back to the road and continued to drive back to the location of the Tower of Fate.

 **( - )**

 **(At the Tower of Fate)**

A few minutes later found Harry and his companions once again standing opposite the hidden location of the Tower of Fate, the car parked to one side of the road as the three of them seemingly stood in front of an empty field just like they had before their trip into Salem. Only this time they were more prepared, with Harry holding the ward breaker, the Goblin forged device he had just bought in his right hand. His emerald gaze fixed on the empty field in front of him.

Standing next to him Raven glanced down at the device in Harry's hands before looking back at the hidden Tower of Fate, her magical senses stretched as she gently explored the powerful wards surrounding the building. Her touches feather light as she realised how complex and strong they were, far more so than anything else she had ever encountered. Which is why she was so dubious that the innocuous device in Harry's hands could break them. "Are you sure that little trinket will work?"

"It should do, as long as it is the real deal. I mean don't get me wrong Goblins might be nasty little blighters and their ability to cast magic is woeful at best. But their craftsmanship and skills at enchantment, curse breaking and warding, well you'll struggle to find anyone better. If I'm honest Goblins are probably some of the greatest enchanters in the world." Harry replied objectively, after all he was not exactly fond of the greedy, long finger creatures himself, but even so he could appreciate their skill. There was a reason after all that there had never been a truly decisive victory in any of the many wars the Wizards and Goblins had fought.

"These wards are very powerful though." Raven said uncertainly as she looked over at Harry, not sure whether the former Wizard understood just how powerful the protections around the Tower was.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see just how they will hold up against a Goblin ward Breaker, one specifically devised to break the strongest of Wizarding wards during times of war." Harry replied, trusting in Raven's senses, yet also trusting in Goblin craftsmanship as he took a step forward and slammed the spiked device into the empty space in front of him.

Almost instantly he could tell something was happening as the runic script on the device lit up with an intense blue glow, at the exact same time as the wards became visible to the naked eye, with a large golden dome covered in intricate runic script and arcane symbol appearing in front of Harry. The dome stretching to encompass what must be the whole of Tower of Fate.

Ignoring this for now Harry concentrated as he felt the device heat up in his hands, pulling on the mutated magic based power that flowed through him as it did so. The gem at the end device beginning to glow now as it began to absorb the magic that powered the wards.

Looking up Harry watched as large cracks began to form in the dome of energy as the device disrupted the magic fueling the wards, causing them to begin to unravel, before without a sound or any further theatrics the dome burst. A wall of air exploding outwards and ruffling Harry, Starfire and Raven's clothing and hair as the wards collapsed leaving the building now visible and unprotected.

The tower being revealed to be a monolithic beast of a building, made of large stone blocks and in the shape that one would expect from a tower connected to a medieval castle, with crenellations running along the top of the tower and no visible windows or openings at all, save for a set of heavy, wooden double doors.

Smirking as he saw this Harry looked over at Raven, only to find the other girl's violet eyes were not gazing at the tower but instead were looking at Harry's hands. Or more precisely at the smoking Ward Breaker he was currently holding. A look of faint surprise and slight concern visible on her face.

Looking down at it, Harry to was somewhat taken aback as he saw the runic script had now stopped glowing, though there was smoke still coming off the now very warm metal. But that wasn't what had grabbed his attention though, no that was the gemstone that was set on the end of the device, which even now was glowing with trapped energy, magic that it had absorbed when it destabilised and broke down the wards. Looking at it Harry likened it to a swirling maelstrom of magic, one that looked like it was even now fighting to break free. "Well this looks… stable…"

Raven gave Harry a bland look at that.

Shrugging Harry stuffed his hand into the pocket of his coat and pulled out an empty moleskin pouch, one that like his satchel had been expanded inside, even if it hadn't' been to the same extent. The item in question being more a novelty item he had picked up the last time he was in Diagon Alley, with the pouch only allowing the wearer to open it, an interesting trinket that could be used to safely store things. "I think I'll this in here for now."

With that said Harry stuck the device in the pouch, the mouth of the pouch expanding more than was naturally possible as it swallowed the still smoking device before closing.

Nodding his head and stick the pouch back in his pocket, Harry then took a step forward and began to make his way to the now revealed Tower of Fate. Following behind him Raven raised her hands, drawing on her magic as she prepared for anything, after all Doctor Fate the powerful mage who lived here was all but unknown to her with Batman's data being vague at best in regards to the mysterious hero, however judging from the strength of the Tower's protections he was going to be a formidable opponent.

Following behind them was Starfire, who like Raven prepared herself for a fight. Her hands becoming covered in green energy even as her eyes began to glow. The Warrior Princess just as prepared as her gloomy companion for whatever might be within the Tower, in fact Kori was quite excited. With her race being a warrior based one the orange skinned girl was always up for a good tussle.

In contrast to the other two Harry was a lot more casual as he strode up to the tower, his hands in the pocket of his coat. Humming a little tune to himself as he mentally lashed out with his telekinetic powers, his eyes taking on a faint glow as he blew the doors to the Tower open revealing an empty stone chamber within. One which all three entered without hesitation, ignoring how the stone floor below broke apart revealing a lake of lava beneath as all three of them instead took to the air using their respective powers. Harry lashing out once more with a lance of telekinetic energy that sheared through the roof as the three of them ascended, blasting aside anything that got in his way.

"There's someone on the top floor. He feels… magical but not overly so." Raven said to Harry as they continued to ascend, tearing through the now defenseless tower as they headed for the top. The girl occasionally using her magic to assist Harry in paving the way upwards, slightly confused as she sensed a number of powerful magical objects in the tower, but no one who matched the power of Doctor Fate, the one who must had created the wards that had once protected this tower.

"That must be Kent Nelson, the current wielder of the Helmet of Fate. No doubt the old man is going for the Helmet so he can fight us off!" Harry replied as he increased his pace, his body now glowing green as he started sending multiple lances of telekinetic energy upwards.

Flying alongside him Starfire also increased her pace, her long red hair flowing behind her as she began throwing out bolts of energy, assisting Harry as they closed in on the top floor and the slowly moving Kent Nelson.

 **( - )**

 **(With Kent Nelson)**

Further up the tower Kent Nelson, an old man in his eighties, with wispy grey hair and pale and heavily winkled skin tried to quickly make his way to the plinth upon which an elegant golden helmet with a sharpened fin on top and two eyeholes was resting.

Kent let out a groan as he tried to hurry, his cane shaking in his hand as he felt the intruders closing in on him.

The attack had taken him completely by surprise. He had been napping at the time when he had first felt the defenses go down, or to be more precise shatter, with the backlash from that having almost given him a heart attack. Both because of the backlash from the broken wards but also the shock that something could shatter them like that. He knew that there were devices out there that could accomplish this feat, but for them to work one would have to know where the Tower of Fate was. After all the tower's secrecy had always been one of its greatest defenses.

Not that any of that mattered to Kent at the moment. No, all that mattered was that he get to the Helmet of Fate. After which he could don the magical artefact and gain the strength he would need to crush the intruders. As he hurried forwards a part of him knew that this would likely be the last time he would be able to do this, as the strain of using the Helmet of Fate might be too much for his old body.

Still he wouldn't let that both him. No, all that mattered was getting to the Helmet and seeing off these intruders, after which he could put the protections back up and then begin making plans for his demise, after allot he Tower could not be left undefended.

It wasn't how he had been hoping to spend the day, but still.

With that in mind the old man continued forward, ignoring the pain in his knees and hips as he rushed for the Helmet and his one chance to stop these interlopers in their tracks. Before he could get within ten metres of the Helmet however, the floor at his feet exploded outwards. The force of the explosion hurling Kent off his feet and into a nearby wall, several of his ribs breaking from the impact, his brittle ones breaking from the impact with the hard stone wall.

Pushing away his pain for now, Kent shakily raised his hand, the words of a spell on his lips as he saw three figures flying up out of the hole in the floor. His eyes narrowing as he began to draw on his own reserves of magic, small though they were when compared to the might of Doctor Fate, hoping to catch the three unawares and hopefully finish them off.

Unfortunately though he would never have the chance, because as he raised his hands and made to send an attack at one of the intruders, a dark haired teen with piercing green eyes, he found himself incapacitated. As with a flick of his hand the green eyed teen used some kind of power to shatter Kent's hands. The bones of his fingers twisting and splintering, his wrists becoming mangled ruins. At the same time as this was happening Kent found himself encompassed by some kind of invisible force, unable to move a muscle as he just stared on in shock as the three intruders descended to the ground.

The first of them being the green eyed teen, who upon landing on the ground ignored Kent in favour of approaching the Helmet of Fate. The other two however, one a very tall and admittedly beautiful orange skinned woman with waist length red hair looked at him for a moment, a curious expression on her face as she tilted her head to the side. The other though, was a grey skinned girl with purple hair who was looking down at him strangely, with this girl possessing a significant amount of magic within her.

Seeing all this Kent tried to struggle, tried to warn the dark haired teen not to touch the helmet. But to no avail though as the telekinetic force holding him was too strong.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry, Koriand'r and Raven)**

"Don't you think that was a bit over the top?" Raven spoke up as she looked down at the wounded old man. Not sure how she should really feel over this. After all the man was very old and looked so vulnerable as he lay broken against the wall of the tower, however she also knew that before Harry had reacted that this same man had been preparing to blow Harry's head off with magic.

Glancing back Harry looked from Raven to the wide eyed Kent Nelson. "I claim self-defense."

"Ermm I think he is trying to say something." Kori suddenly said as she leant over the old man curiously. The Tamaranean prodding the man with one of her fingers as she noticed that he seemingly couldn't move, the mage no doubt being bound by Harry's telekinesis.

"Yeah probably to throw another attack at us." Harry replied cynically as he turned away from the incapacitated old man and instead walked over to the plinth the Helmet of Fate was resting on. His eyes gleaming in the gloomy chamber as he came within arm's reach of it. A slight sigh leaving his mouth as he reached out and picked it up, a look of fascination on his face as he felt the warmth of the metal in his hands, and heard a faint whispering echoing around his head. One which he was easily able to ignore, his will power and mental fortitude being the main reason his telekinetic power was so deadly and versatile.

"No I think he is trying to say something, a warning maybe." Raven commented as she looked at the old man's frantic eyes, which by now were completely fixed on Harry. An impressive feat considering Starfire was still poking at him curiously, the green eyed alien having bent over slightly to do so, likely revealing more of her cleavage to the man that was strictly appropriate as she did so.

"Fine, let's hear what he has to say." Harry replied dully as he clicked the fingers on his freehand, releasing his telekinetic grip enough to let the old man speak. Causing Starfire to back away as the man began to move.

"Don't put on the helmet!" Kent Nelson immediately shouted at Harry. "You don't know what you're dealing with!"

"Don't I? Well let's see this is the Helmet of Fate, an ancient, and extremely powerful magical object. Which if old Batsy's information was right was created millennia by the Lord of Order, Nabu along with a couple of other funky items that are probably also in this tower." Harry replied as he glanced over at Kent, a bored expression on his face.

"If you know that then you must know what will happen if you put the Helmet on!" Kent shouted, his tone turning pleading.

"What the 'spirit' of Nabu that is bound to the helmet will try to possess me and use my body as a vessel to become the new 'Doctor Fate'?" Harry questioned, his tone turning amused as he ignored the looks of shock both Raven and Kori threw his way at that statement, after all when explaining his plot he might not have shared that little tidbit with his companions. "Somehow I think I can deal with some old spirit."

"You have no idea do you? Your arrogance must know no limits if you think you can handle the power and responsibility that Helmet contains." Kent said the look of shock on his face turning to distain as he looked at the other man, sensing that the man seemed to possess powerful magic, although that magic that was so tainted that it took Kent a while to work out it was in fact magic. Focusing on him Kent could tell the man's power was not tainted by demons but by something else, something unfamiliar.

"I prefer to think of it as confidence." Harry replied before without another word he put on the Helmet.

Almost instantly his entire body was covered in a pillar of golden magic, one that blasted the other three people in the room backwards. With Raven and Kori both using their ability to fly to stabilize themselves in midair. Kent Nelson however was not as lucky as he was one again slammed backwards against the wall.

Not that the old man seemed to care as he instead looked over at where Harry was previously stood. His eyes fixed on the pillar of swirling golden magic that had over taken the area. "You fool… you're lost now, no one can overcome the power of Nabu."

"Harry!" Kori shouted after hearing Kent's muttered words, flying forwards as she did so as she tried to get to Harry, only to be blasted backwards by the pillar of magic.

"Starfire, there is nothing we can do. We'll just have to wait, and hope that that nut job had a plan when he put that Helmet on." Raven said her voice soft as she gripped the taller alien princess's shoulder, her eyes fixed intensely on the pillar of magic that had overwhelmed Harry.

Soon enough the two of them got their answer as without any indication the pillar of magic just ceased to be. The room going entirely quiet as the figure of Harry was revealed for all to see.

"Impossible…" Kent Nelson muttered as he stared at the sight in front of him. Shocked that what he was looking at was not Doctor Fate reborn as he had suspected. But instead the teen was still standing where he previously had, only now he was wearing the Helmet of Fate, the eyes of which, instead of glowing like molten gold of Doctor Fate as Kent had thought they would, they instead were glowing, poisonous green colour.

 **"** **Well, I have to say this feels pretty damn awesome!"** Harry said, his voice coming out deeper and more powerful than usual as he flexed his hands, before raising them up to his head and feeling around at the Helmet he was now wearing.

Raising his hand in front of him, Harry then drew on the immense arcane knowledge the Helmet held within it, as well as the potent power that was now his to command. Almost instantly his hand became enshrouded in orb of flickering green fire. Raising his other hand Harry then summoned and orb of crackling lighting in that one, the lightning crackling as it ran up and down his arm.

 **"** **Oh yeah, this is definitely going to be fun!"** Harry commented as he looked around the broken up room, exulting in the power and control he now had.

"Harry? Is that still you?" Raven asked as both she and Starfire descended to the ground, her gaze fixed cautiously on the Helmet clad figure of Harry. Her entire body tingling as she felt the waves of immense magic power rolling off Harry's form.

Turning to look at that two, Harry nodded his head. **"Yeah, Nabu's spirit tried to possess my body when I put on the Helmet. But he failed."**

"How?" Kent Nelson muttered weakly, ignoring his numerous broken bones and pulverized organs, caused by from crashing into the wall and as well as his maimed hands. His attention instead fixed entirely on Harry, a look of shock on his face. "How could _you_ possibly fight off Nabu? One of the Lords of Order?"

Dispersing the elemental magic in his hands, Harry reached up and pulled the golden helmet off of his head. The power emanating from him disappearing as the glowing eyes holes ones again became empty. The Helmet sliding off Harry's head easily, revealing his messy black hair, crooked smirk and twinkling emerald eyes beneath.

Holding the helmet in his left hand, Harry raised his right and once again tried to summon some fire, only to be disappointed as nothing happened, the ability to cast magic seemingly being tied to the Helmet of Fate. "Well that's disappointing."

"Harry!" Starfire shouted as she bounded over to Harry and threw her arms around him, enveloping him in a tight hug. The taller girl mashing the shorter Harry's head into her large bust as she gleefully hugged him. The girl being overcome with joy that her Harry, was still her Harry and not this Doctor Fate guy.

"Yep, it's me." Harry gasped as he put one hand around Starfire, exulting in her intoxicating scent and the tingle he felt as she held him so close.

"Harry." Raven said, her tone a bit sharper than usual as she got both Harry and Kori's attention.

Shifting his head so he could look at her, Harry grinned as he cocked an eyebrow at Raven. "What's up? Do you want to join in? You know make this twosome into a threesome?"

"No," Raven replied dryly, ignoring the slight grin Kori sent her way at Harry's words. "What I want to know is how you weren't possessed?"

Harry shrugged at that. "Well Nabu was just a spirit, without a body he was very limited in how he could interact with the world. Meaning that when I put on the Helmet he attempted to overwhelm me with a powerful mental attack."

Raven nodded at that.

"Well as you might have guessed, my abilities are Psychokinetic and magical in nature, meaning that when Nabu attempted to attack me I just attacked back. Overwhelming him and… well destroying his spirit." Harry continued with a shrug. "I mean don't get me wrong if Nabu had been able to possess a body and bring his full powers to bear then I likely would have been crushed. Fortunately though he wasn't, and he happened to face off against me, whose whole powers are based around my mental fortitude and will."

Raven paused as she heard this, before giving Harry a dull look. "You got lucky."

Harry smirked in response. "I made an educated guess about what a spirits capabilities were and acted accordingly."

"Of course you did…" Raven replied, rolling her eyes as she did so, even as Kori let out a slight laugh.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Raven asked as she looked around the dilapidated room, before looking back at Harry, only to roll her eyes as she saw that he had once again put on the Helmet of Fate, this time without any theatrics, and was instead playing with magic. The teen in question currently dazzling Starfire by playing around with the magic the helmet enabled him to use, manipulating the elements as he tried to do some kind of juggling trick, much to Koriand'r's amusement.

Looking away from that Raven instead walked over to the now silent Kent Nelson. Her expression emotionless as she bent down next to him only to see that his eyes were glazed. The old man having passed away not long ago, no doubt because of both his age and the injuries he received. Reaching out Raven gently closed the man's eyes, doing what she thought was the proper thing to do. "Rest in peace old one."

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think, was it worth the wait? I have to say I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, as I always like the byplay between Harry, Raven and Starfire as all three of them are so different and yet in some ways so similar.**

 **This chapter held some important bits in it going forward, including to a few references to what has been happening in the wizarding world along with some hints for the future. Suffice to say Harry will not be becoming a student at Hogwarts. I already have my story Carpe Diem where I have done that, so I want to go down a different path with this story. Which is part of what makes writing so interesting. As for this story things will predominantly be taking place in the DC world, with tv series like Young Justice, Justice League and Teen Titans inspiring so of it. I was tempted for the films, but have to say apart from Wonder Woman they had been a letdown so I think I will stick with other forms of media for my influences and source material. Still the HP verse won't be forgotten and things will happen.**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoyed reading and leave a comment or review telling me what you think.**

 **In terms of other updates I am currently working on three stories, with those being; Road to Hell, Dead Man Walking and God of Fairies.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Seagate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello all so it's been a while but here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. I was actually losing my motivation for this but a number of enthusiastic PM's and reviews got me to get my arse into gear and finish this off.**

 **I have a number of other stories to update to since I've kind of had a break for a few weeks whilst I focused on other things.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it and leave a review at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the DC universe.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Raven paused as she heard this, before giving Harry a dull look. "You got lucky."_

 _Harry smirked in response. "I made an educated guess about what a spirits capabilities were and acted accordingly."_

 _"_ _Of course you did…" Raven replied, rolling her eyes as she did so, even as Kori let out a slight laugh._

 _"_ _Ok, so what do we do now?" Raven asked as she looked around the dilapidated room, before looking back at Harry, only to roll her eyes as she saw that he had once again put on the Helmet of Fate, this time without any theatrics, and was instead playing with magic. The teen in question currently dazzling Starfire by playing around with the magic the helmet enabled him to use, manipulating the elements as he tried to do some kind of juggling trick, much to Koriand'r's amusement._

 _Looking away from that Raven instead walked over to the now silent Kent Nelson. Her expression emotionless as she bent down next to him only to see that his eyes were glazed. The old man having passed away not long ago, no doubt because of both his age and the injuries he received. Reaching out Raven gently closed the man's eyes, doing what she thought was the proper thing to do. "Rest in peace old one."_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 5**

 **( - )**

 **(In America, near Rhode Island)**

In the centre of a hollowed out mountain a small group of superheroes had gathered together, all of them called together by the Batman to discuss a matter of some urgency.

There were seven of them in total, and they were the founding members of the recently formed Justice League, a collaborative team of heroes who had banded together to safeguard the world and its populace, from villains both terrestrial and extraterrestrial. Or at least that was the general idea, for the most part though they all continued to go about their daily lives, both as ordinary people and as heroes, protecting those in need and defeating villains and individuals who abused their power or tried to oppress others.

It had been about eight months since the team had first assembled, and in that time they had only met a couple of times. This though, was mainly because for many of them this whole teaming up thing was kind of a new experience, especially for one of the founding members of the League, the Batman. Still though they had managed to recruit another dozen or so heroes into the League since its inception, and the increased communication and assistance between the League members was already starting to show its benefits.

"So Batman, what's with the late night call? Isn't this the time of the day that… well you know, you like to be out there beating up the bad guys of Gotham?" Flash said a slight smirk on his face. As the red costumed hero, with a golden lightning bolt emblazoned proudly on his chest, stood across from the other heroes Batman had called together.

Batman of course knew the man's true identity, Barry Allen, an intelligent, kind hearted man who got caught up in the explosion from a failed experiment a few years ago in Star City. Not that Barry was likely complaining, as the accident had caused him to develop superhuman abilities. More specifically it had given him super speed, allowing him to run far faster than a speeding bullet. Unfortunately though the man's mouth also sometimes moved that fast too, much to Batman's growing consternation.

In response to that question the other assembled heroes also nodded and made their own curiousity known.

Included amongst these heroes, the founding members of the Justice League, was also the likes of Wonder Woman, a tall, athletic raven haired superhero, one who was quite new to the hero business but was still a very popular up and coming heroine.

Batman though also knew both Wonder Woman's fake civilian identity, Diana Prince, as well as her actual identity, Diana the Princess of Themiscyra, an ambassador of her people the Amazons, and a powerful warrior. One who had left her isolated island home and had become a hero, all so she can safeguard the rest of humanity from evil.

Currently, the woman in question was standing a few feet away from the other assembled heroes, her arms crossed in front of her and a slight frown on her face as she looked intensely at Batman. Her attention almost entirely focused on the cowled hero of Gotham, ignoring Flash's childish comments as she did so, the woman instead waiting patiently for the Dark Knight to expand upon his reasoning for calling them all together.

Also present, wearing his red and blue outfit with his long flowing red cape was Superman, also known to the rest of the world as the 'Man of Steel', the strongest superhero in the world.

The man in question was currently standing beside Flash, his large, muscled arms crossed in front of him as he sent Batman a piercing look. Which was somewhat ironic considering the man actually had the capabilities for X-ray vision among other things. Of course unlike Flash, he had been born with his abilities, with Superman having come from a distant planet called Kyrpton. The same in fact was true for Diana too, though she was more Greek Demigoddess then extraterrestrial.

Standing on the other side of Superman was another hero, Hal Jordan, otherwise known as Green Lantern. A former pilot turned intergalactic guardian, even now Batman was not fully sure about just who the Green Lantern's were, but from what he had gathered, they were similar to the Justice League only on a galactic scale. With all of them wielding green power rings which allowed them create slid shapes and structures from green coloured energy. On top of that all of them also wore the same painfully skin tight green and black uniform.

Again Batman was not fully sure on the details, not yet anyway. But what he did know was that the man was a powerful hero, and one who despite some of his annoying personality quirks used his power for good, just like the rest of the Justice League.

Looking away from the curious looking Green Lantern, Batman instead met the gaze of Martian Manhunter, another alien who had come to earth and used his powers to save people. Unlike Superman though, Martian Manhunter unsurprisingly came from Mars, with his set of powers being substantially different to the other aliens Batman had met or heard of.

Meeting Batman's gaze stoically, the green skinned alien folded his arms in front of him and gave the Dark Knight a small nod, the alien's red eyes as inscrutable as the rest of him as he simply gazed at Batman, stoically waiting for him to explain his reason for calling them.

The last founding member of the League was stood just next to Martian Manhunter, and he was known as Aquaman, though Batman also knew him as Arthur Curry, a powerful member of a sub-human species known as the Atlanteans. A race every bit as old and powerful as the Amazonians, only they lived in a great city under the waves called Atlantis.

Meeting Aquaman's stern gaze, Batman shared a single nod with him, before he turned to the rest of the League, finally deciding to put them out of their misery and explain his reason for assembling them.

"We have a problem." Batman suddenly said bluntly, looking around the room as he did so. "Last night the Tower of Fate was attacked."

A sharp intake of breath followed this announcement, as multiple heroes started to try and speak at the same time. A harsh glare from the Batman though, quickly brought order.

"And what of Kent Nelson?" Superman, also known to these gather as Clark Kent, asked a frown on his face at the thought of their occasional ally being in trouble. Kent had after all been a useful point of contact before to many in this room, often helping the League and individual heroes when it came to dealing with supernatural enemies and magic.

"He is missing, presumed dead." Batman replied bluntly, his expression showing none of his own anger and grief as he said that. "I arrived as soon as I got the alert, but by the time I got there though, the Tower was little more than rubble, and had been ransacked of anything valuable."

The response to that was quite varied as some solemnly lowered their heads, other however were a bit out louder and made their shock and anger known to the others.

"First thing we should do is search for him and try and confirm that he is deceased." Diana spoke up, catching the other member's attention as she did so, the Princess instantly falling into old habits as she began issuing commands.

"I already have, my sidekick Robin along with several of his friends, Beast Boy and Cyborg, are currently scouring the ruins and the surrounding area for any sign of him, or of his attackers." Batman replied abruptly, hiding a slight smile at the thought of Robin's exploits as he did so.

So far his sidekick had managed to set up a strong presence in Jump City, working alongside the other two heroes in a tenuous alliance, the three of them having done a pretty decent job so far when it came to protecting the people of Jump city, so much so that Batman had offered Robin some funding and gadgets to help him out.

Their success was one of the reason why he had called them in to help, that and the fact that they were also connected to someone who Batman believed might have something to do with the attack on the Tower of Fate.

"Do we know who is responsible for the attack? Have any villains claimed credit, or openly shown themselves to be in the possession of the stolen relics?" Superman asked loudly, acknowledging that Batman was already on top of the search effort as he did so.

"No definite culprit, though I think I know of someone who might know more about it." Batman replied, his mind going back to his recent confrontation with Harry and his comrades. The teen was still an unconfirmed, substantiated villain, but he was someone who was definitely on Batman's shit list. After all the kid had broken several of Batman's bones the last time they met, in fact it was only thanks to the advanced medical tech that he had access to, that he was here, even if he wasn't quite fighting fit yet.

"Who?" Flash asked, curious as he heard the slightest note of restrained anger in Batman's voice, something not even he had been able to bring out of the stoic hero, yet.

In response Batman merely activated a large screen overhead, showing the slightly blurred image of a dark haired teen, with green eyes. The teen in question was wearing a set of simple clothes one would expect from any teenager, and in fact just look like a normal kid. Something the other League members noticed as they looked over at Batman curiously.

"This is Harry, a powered individual with telekinetic abilities. His age, and place of birth is unknown, but going by his accent and appearance I would say he was sixteen or seventeen and is from the south of England." Batman spoke up, his eyes narrowed as he gave a brief summary of what he knew of the boy. "Don't let his age fool you however, the kid is a thief, not a convicted one though. He tends to prey on other criminals, passing himself off as a vigilante of sorts, despite that though he is still a thief and one that is prone to violence. Most recently he emptied a mob run bank in Gotham, and destroyed an alien ship in Jump City. I also suspect him of being behind a few deaths in Gotham, though like with his other crimes there is no concrete proof."

The other Leaguers frowned as they heard that, some of them looking at the boy with disappointed gazes, disappointed that he abused his powers for his own benefit. Not everyone did though, as Diana merely frowned before looking at Batman.

"From your description, this Harry is a thief more than anything, a rogue who steals from other rogues. Why do you think he's responsible for destroying the Tower of Fate?" Wonder Woman asked curiously.

"I don't, or at least not directly." Batman replied with a scowl as he looked at the image of the teen. "I do however think he is indirectly responsible. A few days ago we had a run in in Gotham, one in which he, with the help of some new comrades of his, an alien known as Starfire and some another telekinetic called Raven, managed to get away." Batman continued, going off what Robin had told him and what he had observed of Harry's two companions as he did so.

"The big bad Bat, beaten by a brat." Flash suddenly said spoke up, a slight smile on his face as he saw Batman's scowl.

"Enough Flash, this is serious." Superman suddenly said, a frown on his face as he reminded the others of the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, well in the fight Harry managed to get a computer tablet from me. One which contained information on a number of villains, heroes and important locations." Batman said, internally wincing as he saw the looks he was receiving. "It was data I complied in order to assist me in my duties."

"You collected data on all of us?!" Wonder Woman suddenly snapped, the other Leaguers pitching in as they realised what Batman had done. "And you lost it."

Batman scowled in response to her harsh words, but didn't deny the accusation. "It was heavily encrypted and I saw no harm in collecting the information, it seems though that, that was a lapse in judgement. Harry was able to get a hold of it and has since put some of the information it held for sale on the black market."

"So that was how the Tower of Fate was discovered?" Aquaman said darkly, an accusatory note in his voice. After all the Tower of Fates greatest defense had been its anonymity.

"Yes," Batman said, not even trying to lie.

"So if anyone is responsible for the death of Kent it is you!?" Hal Jordan suddenly snapped out angrily.

"Enough." Superman called out, "We will deal with Batman later, for now we need to track down the attackers and retrieve this data. Bruce do you have anything more you can tell us?"

Despite Superman's calm exterior Batman could tell he was pissed off. All of the League members were and he could understand why. Thankfully though the importance of their situation mean that they were able to get past their feelings of anger and betrayal, for the moment at least.

"Yes I've tracked the seller down to an Irish pub in Salem, so far Harry is still in possession of the tablet. Though I do think he sold the location of the Tower of Fate to a villain, the attack itself doesn't fit Harry's Modus Operandi, nor do I think he would be able to get through the defenses. The Tower had more than just physical defenses, but magical ones too."

"So you think we need to track down this Harry character, and get both the tablet and the name of who he sold the information to off of him." Superman asked abruptly.

"Yes, and hopefully this time we will have enough evidence to put him away in Belle Reve." Batman replied, before he looked around the room.

As he did so, he could still see the anger and reproach in the eyes of his fellow Heroes, despite that though he forged on. "For the moment I will head back to Salem and oversee Robin and his friends as they search the ruins. I will also visit the pub and get answers out of the middle man who's selling the data, this will also stop any more of it from being sold."

The other Leaguers nodded at that.

"For now I'll keep you updated on what I know. I will also send out images of Harry and his companions to the other members of the League, hopefully we will get some luck and one of them will find him." Batman continued.

The others nodded at that, before they all turned and headed off, many of them still angry at Batman for his error, his betrayal of trust really. But on top of that they were all also worried about what could come from the destruction of the Tower of Fate, the Tower after all had once held a lot of powerful objects, objects that in the wrong hands could cause a lot of damage and chaos.

 **( - )**

 **(At the same time in London)**

Walking into a seedy bar in the east end of London, an auburn haired man looked distinctly uncomfortable as he looked around the dimly lit room he'd just entered. Squaring his broad shoulders, the man's naturally stern face hardened even more when he saw a number of shady looking individuals, some humans, and some other kind of creatures; like goblins, minor demons and even one or two vampires and a succubus from what he could see, all of them looking over at him as he strode into the room.

Scowling at this the man held back his temper as he saw the suspicious, and avarice looks on their faces, the man's hand twitched towards his hip, as if he was tempted to draw a sheathed sword that wasn't there.

"Oi Jason! There you are!" A loud, obnoxious voice suddenly shouted out, attracting the attention of the other denizens of the seedy pub as it did so, including the now named Jason who looked up with a scowl before he focused on the source of the voice.

The source being a thin man, who was wearing a scraggly looking suit with a trench coat over the top. The man in question looked to be in his mid-thirties, and had short blonde hair, a stubbly beard, blue eyes and a wide grin on his face as he waved Jason over to him.

"John Constantine." Jason Blood grumbled, his brow furrowing even further as he glared around at the surround occupants, some of whom flinched when Jason's gaze fell upon them, before without another word he strode past them, heading towards where the smirking man was sat, a near empty pint of ale in front of him.

A pint that John Constantine quickly drained as he saw Jason walking over, before he thrust it out at Jason, an expectant look on his face. "Well since you're up why don't you get us another pint?"

"I'm not here to drink with you Constantine." Jason replied with distaste, before he sat down on the seat opposite John, his too old looking eyes observing the blonde man curiously before he continued. "You said in your message that something urgent had happened, care to explain what you meant?"

Constantine grimaced at that, before he began to tap his fingers on the table in front of him, his blue eyes flickering round the room before he almost nonchalantly drew a glowing golden symbol on the table in front of him, erecting a minor ward around the two of them, one which would keep people for hearing their conversation.

"Shit's hit the fan, Jason!" Constantine, said bluntly his eyes now locked on Jason. "You'll probably hear it eventually, but I wanted to tell you first."

"What's happened?" Jason asked seriously, a scowl on his face as he saw how serious the usually abrasive mage was acting. Jason had long since gotten used to the man's arrogance, impropriety and all round disregard for manners or proper decorum, so to suddenly see him so serious, and dare he say worried, was quite concerning.

"Kent Nelson's dead." Constantine replied bluntly.

Jason blinked at that, his mind going back to Kent, a man he'd known for decades now. Back when Kent was in his prime, and was known to the world at large as Doctor Fate. "I'm guessing from your tone that he didn't die from natural causes?"

John grimaced at that. "That's the thing, he both did and he didn't?"

"What do you mean?" Jason demanded, leaning forward in his seat as he fixed Constantine with a stern look.

"Someone found and attacked the Tower of Fate, ripped it to shreds from what I could see, and I'm talking powerful magic was at work there, I mean you know how protected that place was right!? But yeah, anyway the place was attacked and it's little more than rubble now, and Kent, well I used a bit of magic and found his body buried deep underground, some fifty or so yards from the ruins." Constantine said a frown on his face, as he remembered scouring the ruins for anything of use, be it magical artifacts or evidence about who the attackers were.

"Buried? As in someone waited round to dig a grave for him?" Jason asked, once again frowning. That didn't sound like the act of a cold blooded murderer, or any Dark Wizard or Demon he'd heard of before. Which of course put a big question mark on who the attacker might be.

"Yeah, still I needed to get a look at what happened to him, you know, so I could see if I could recognise the magic or the spells used, maybe get a clue about who the attacker was." John continued, showing no sign of shame about how he had just exhumed the grave of an erstwhile colleague in the magical arts.

"And what did you find?" Jason asked, unsurprised by the man's casual desecration of a grave, it was dishonourable and so like Constantine that he didn't even bat an eye.

"Well his body was a mess, I mean both his arms were broken, and his spine was damaged. Though it didn't look to be caused by any spell, or none that I know of, nor were the injuries fatal, I mean if left too long they would have killed him, but any half decent mage with healing magic could have fixed him up, hell even a none magical doctor could have saved him. No, what killed him was a heart attack, plain and simple." John grunted, scowling now as he thought about the condition Kent was in, he was battered and bruised, but didn't look to have been purposefully murdered.

"So the attackers didn't mean to kill him?" Jason asked confused now.

"Don't know, they might have done. Though the fact they buried him makes me wonder. Either way the bastards beat him up pretty bad and ran off with all of the treasures the Tower held." Constantine continued. Knowing as he did so, that the Tower held a whole array of artefacts, but didn't contain all of the ones Kent had acquired over the course of his life, the old man was a wily old goat after all and had secreted them in caches all over the place. Still things were still bad, after all the most powerful thing the Tower held was the Helmet of Fate, and that, as of now was missing.

"I see." Jason said, a heavy scowl on his face. "And I take it you want to track these knaves down?"

"You know it, track them down and get back what they stole. The Helmet, it's too powerful to be out there in the world, I mean the last thing we need is a Lord of Chaos or a sufficiently powerful Dark Wizard getting a hold of it!" John grunted, his fingers now drumming impatiently on the table in front of him, even as he thought back on all of the villains who could get a hold of it and what terror and destruction they could cause.

"Then where do we begin?" Jason replied grimly.

 **( - )**

 **(In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)**

A slight sigh left Albus Dumbledore's lips as he looked down at the list of students that would be attending Hogwart's this year. Scanning down the list the old man, as he had done for the last six or so years searched for a particular name on the list, one which he hoped to find, but which he knew he would probably not. Especially not now he'd been declared legally dead.

Harry Potter, the eldest Potter child and the older brother of Charlie Potter. What happened to that boy was the biggest mistake Albus Dumbledore had ever made. At the time, all those years ago when Voldemort had attacked the Potter' cottage on Halloween, Dumbledore had gotten so wrapped up in the meaning of a prophecy given to him more than a year before, that he'd acted rashly.

The prophecy he'd heard, had spoken of a child born as the seventh month died, whose parents had thrice defied Voldemort, with this child apparently being destined to vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort. After hearing that it Dumbledore had instantly identified the possible children as either Neville Longbottom or Charlie Potter, the two of them fitting it to a tee. After which he had warned the parents and then begun making plans to ensure the eventual downfall of the most powerful Dark Lord in recent times.

It was for this reason why, when he'd heard the news that the Potter's home had been attacked by the Dark Lord, and that dear sweet Dorea Potter had been murdered. That he had rushed over there with as many members of the Order of the Phoenix, the society he'd put together to oppose Voldemort, as he could.

When he'd gotten there though, he had been filled with both joy and shock when he'd heard that both of the Potter children had survived, and that Voldemort had also been vanquished.

Upon hearing that he'd instantly realised that this was the work of the prophecy, and had said as much to those around him, so caught up in the moment as he had been. With this news having spread along with the news of the Dark Lords defeat, which meant that by the next day every magical in Britain knew what had happened.

Things had moved very quickly after that, as nearly over night Charlie Potter had become a household name, with him later gaining the moniker, 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Harry meanwhile had been forgotten by the public at large, after all Dumbledore's poorly chosen words had caused all attention to fall on Charlie. Of course those that knew the Potters, and the Potters themselves didn't forget about their eldest son, but Dumbledore much to his shame had.

This had been the reason for why at the time he'd focused on Charlie to the exclusion of all else, which meant he'd missed the instability of Harry's magic, no doubt caused by whatever happened that night.

Of course the issue was eventually picked up some months later, when Harry started having premature bouts of powerful, uncontrolled accidental magic, incidents that led to him tearing apart furniture and the rooms around him without meaning to.

The instability of his magic having become even worse and even more uncontrolled by the magic rich atmosphere of the Potter's mansion, his condition having become far more serious as the months passed.

Thinking back now Dumbledore knew he should have noticed sooner, if he had he could have sorted out the issue before it got too unmanageable, then that would have meant that Harry could have probably have safely stayed at home with his family.

Unfortunately though he hadn't which meant that Harry, for his own good, had needed to be secluded from ambient magic so his developing magic could stabilize and so he could recover.

This was why Dumbledore had suggested sending the boy to Lily's sister.

Something the Potter's had grudgingly accepted, though they had continued to watch from afar, keeping an eye on their son as he grew up and ensuring he was being looked after. Which to a lesser extent he was, as although the Dursley's weren't all that kind to him, making him sleep in a room under the stairs for one and making him do chores at a very young age, they didn't beat him or mistreat him.

Though he knew for a fact that Lily was less than pleased with her older sister, and had had to talk her out of going after her sister several times.

Still despite that things had been going well enough, and a few years later Dumbledore and the Potter's had both been hopeful that Harry would be able to return home soon, after all his bouts of accidental magic had toned down a lot and weren't as destructive as they used to be.

Unfortunately though, before they could bring him home Harry had gone missing, the boy apparently having had a relapse and had hurt both his Aunt and Uncle with his magic. After which he had run away, much to the Potter's horror and Dumbledore's shock, and was never seen again, despite Dumbledore reaching out to his contacts around the world in the different magical communities and the Potter's putting political pressure on the British Government, both magical and mundane, in order to try and track him down.

Another sigh left Dumbledore's lips as at that thought, it'd had been years now and just recently the missing Potter Heir had been declared dead by the Ministry, despite Lily and James's fierce objections.

In fact thinking on it now, the boy would've be seventeen this year and in his last year at Hogwarts, which meant he would have been old enough to take part in the Triwizard Tournament that was coming to Hogwarts this year.

Looking away from the list of new students at that thought, Dumbledore let out another sigh, this one full of regret.

A single oversight, and he'd robbed a set of parents of their eldest son, and young Charlie of an older brother.

Some may say it wasn't his fault, after all how was he supposed to know what had happened to Harry. But Dumbledore thought differently, if he'd not gotten so caught up in what was happening and had checked the boy over, just like he had Charlie, then all of this could have been different.

Looking out the window, Dumbledore could only sadly think of the young boy he'd failed, and whether he was still alive out there, and if he was, what he was doing with his life?

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry, In Hawaii)**

Lying back on his sun bed, Harry Potter, kicked his feet back and relaxed, a contented sigh leaving his lips as he held a long island ice tea in one hand, whilst he had his other hand up and shading his eyes. A large smile slowly spreading across his face as he felt the heat of the sun beating off of him, his gaze moving to either side of the small isolated beach he was currently lying on. Only for him to see the pure white sand, crystal blue waters and the lack of anybody else, for as far as the eye could see.

Letting out a contented sigh as he heard that, Harry took sip of his cool refreshing drink before he kicked back and relaxed.

At present the dark haired teen was wearing a pair of bright orange swim shorts, some flip-flops and a garish, floral patterned Hawaiian shirt as he lay back on his sunbed and chilled out.

To his left he could see Kori, wearing an extremely revealing purple bikini and lying on a similar sunbed to Harry, a similarly contented smile on her face as she, like Harry, lounged about in the sun, making idle conversation with him as she did so. Her orange skin positively glowing in the sunlight, much to Harry's delight as his gaze trailed over to her, delighting in the view her skimpy bathing costume gave him.

To his other side, strangely enough sitting in the shade, hiding from the hot sun under a large parasol was Raven. The girl in question was wearing a considerably more conservative swimsuit than Starfire, as she instead sat on her sun bed and played about with the two magical artifacts she'd claimed as her own after the group had finished ransacking the Tower of Fate. The three of them only hanging around long enough to bury the deceased Kent Nelson before they left.

Both of these items she had learned from Harry, thanks to the amount of knowledge he now had access to when wearing the Helmet of Fate, were very powerful artefacts and were known as the Amulet of Anubis, and the Cloak of Destiny. Unfortunately though the pair of them were both a bright, garish shiny gold colour, though Raven was currently working on toning that down a little, as she tried to work out how to make them dark blue or purple, something which would fit more with her tastes.

"This is the life!" Harry sighed out as he drained the last of his cocktail, before he reached down into an enchanted cooler box next to his sunbed and grabbed another drink, this one being an ice cold lager. "I could really get used to this."

"It is very pleasant." Koriand'r sighed in response, pushing her thick red hair behind her shoulder as she sat up on her own bed and looked over at him, her smile widening when he met her gaze "Is this what they call a holiday?"

"I suppose, though for me this could just be my new life." Harry chuckled in response, taking a sip of his icy cold beverage as he did so.

"What does that mean?" Kori asked curiously. Hearing that Raven also looked up from messing about with her new cloak and amulet, her violet eyes now curiously resting on Harry.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at that, before he shrugged. "Well what more is there for me to do? I've liberated a shit ton of money over the years, I have a fortune in valuable magical artifacts stashed away and now with my new helmet I can once again use magic? I've pretty much achieved all my goals, all that's left is for me to relax and enjoy the rest of my life." Harry continued, sending a fond look to the golden helmet he had resting on the sand next to his sunbed as he did so.

"That's kind of a little sad don't you think?" Raven spoke up, her tone soft as Harry looked over to her.

"Not really, I have everything I want, now all that's left is for me to enjoy it." Harry said with a shrug, before he saw the slight sad frown on Kori's face and the searching look Raven was giving him. "I mean I have no interest in making a political or financial empire, and have enough resources to live a luxurious life for the next few decades. On top of that if I ever do run low on funds I can either rob some criminals, or sell some more information from that tablet of Batman's."

"Does that mean we'll stop going on adventures?" Kori asked, a hint of melancholy in her voice. After all, although she loved spending time with Harry and would happily spend the rest of her life with him if he'd allow it, she was hoping for a bit more, she'd only just come to this world after all, and she wanted to explore as much as it as she could.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at that in surprise. "Well no of course not. It only means I've achieved all my goals, and am happy to sit around and enjoy the spoils. It doesn't mean you two have achieved yours though, and just like how you helped me, I'm more than happy to help you do what you want to do!"

Koriand'r smiled widely as she heard that, her green eyes twinkling with delight. "I like how that sounds."

Harry sent the girl a smile as he heard her response, before he glanced over at Raven, catching her expression softening for a moment as he did so.

"Ok then, since we're chatting what is it that you two want to do next?" Harry asked, genuine curiosity lacing his voice now.

Koriand'r sat up in her seat as she heard that, flashing Harry a bright smile as she did so. "I'd like to see more of earth! I want to see everything!"

"Well that's… a big dream." Harry said a bemused smile on his face, before he sent Kori a wink. "But I reckon it's manageable it'll probably take us decades, but then again I've got nothing else I'm really planning to do anytime soon."

If possible Kori's grin widened even more so as she heard that, the girl almost taking to the air in excitement as she did so.

Harry smiled fondly at that, before he looked over to Raven with a cheeky grin. "What about you doom and gloom, what do you want to do next?"

Raven rolled her eyes as she heard Harry's comment, more than used to him by now.

"I…" Raven began, her tone becoming uncertain now, almost vulnerable. "I would like to learn more about the magical world, the one you spoke of."

Harry smiled softly as he heard that, knowing as he did that for someone as seemingly reclusive and antisocial as Raven, an entire magical community probably sounded like dream. Whether she'd still feel like that when she learned about both the good bits and ugly bits of the society Harry was born into, he wasn't sure, either way he would be happy to take her there and show her around.

"Well it seems we have a plan then." Harry spoke up with a grin. "We're first going to go travelling round the magical world, exploring as much as we can, and then after that we can continue into mundane world! How does that sound?"

Kori grinned excitedly as she heard that, her eyes literally glowing with excitement.

Raven however managed a very faint but genuine smile in response, looking between both Kori and Harry happily as she did so.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it?**

 **SO far this holds a lot of reactions, and sets the way for what is coming. As I have said before for this story I will be drawing inspiration from Young Justice, the Teen Titans, the Harry Potter books and a number of other stories to both expand the HP verse and merge it with the already massive DC verse.**

 **Other than thanks for all the support, and I hope you leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Seagate.**


End file.
